Back in his trap
by Jomac
Summary: Jackson catches up with Lisa at the cable car and though she has won the battle, he is determined to win the war. Anyone who read chapter 12 should read my new version - please please please!
1. Chapter 1

**Still Jackson**

Lisa watched Jackson sprint towards the cable car at an impossible speed.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" She held her breath. The doors began to close, but not fast enough. Jackson slammed into them and managed to wedge his forearm between them. The doors hesitated. Other commuters made small clucking noises as they realised the car would have to wait. Slowly the doors began to open again.

Lisa watched in horror as Jackson stepped onto the car. She threw up her hands as he came towards her, his face a mask of fury, breath rasping as he tried to stop losing it out of his throat.

Her father must have left out the back of his house by now and Keefe, perhaps she had reached the hotel in time. In any case there was nothing more Jackson could make her do about it. Why shouldn't she make his harassment public.

Jackson raised his hands to try to restrain her, "no, no, no, no, no, leave me alone!" She flapped her hands out of his grasp before he succeeded in capturing them and pinning them to the cable car wall. In an instant he was upon her and she could hear his voice rasping in her ear.

"Why don't you think Lisa? I've got all your ID. And your fathers as well. I've got the evidence of your psychotic need to hurt me right here on my throat. Such a terrible thing for a family when uncle Joe Reisert tries to take his dear mentally unstable niece Lisa out for a little trip to Miami before she has to go into the asylum".

_Oh God no_. Lisa watched the other passengers on the car glance uncomfortably towards them. Most were beyond caring, but one or two of the men were clearly disturbed by the sight of her delicate frame jammed against the wall by Jackson's body.

One man patted his wife's arm, and shifted a small child off his knee to rise and observe the scene.

"You're still not thinking Leese. Don't you realise the consequences of giving in to your emotions. Do you really think that anyone who knows your little theory is going to be left alive?"

Lisa watched the concern on the man's face, and saw his wife urging him not to get involved. Inexplicably, his small daughter began to cry.

Lisa closed her eyes in disbelief. _How could he do this to her?_ She opened her eyes again, and tried to relax her face, subtley shaking her head at the man's enquiring gaze.

"Alright, just, get off me . . ." she whispered. Jackson pulled back slightly, his cold eyes appraising her face. Satisfied that Lisa was back under control, she watched his expression and mannerisms change to reflect the handsome whimsical charmer she had met before the flight, smirking at the disapproving glances as he ushered her towards a couple of seats, insisting she take the one by the window.

In her peripheral vision she saw the man and his wife roll their eyes at one another, assuming a lovers tiff. Unable to stop herself, Lisa sobbed quietly against the window. Jackson threw one arm over her shoulder, and the other patted her knee, feigning affection and concern. Lisa felt a shudder go through her body as she realised she was back in his trap.

-0-0-0-

Jackson kept one hand firmly on her upper arm and the other snaked around her waist while they waited to step off the car. Lisa stiffened as she remembered Jackson's phone tucked in her waist band, inches away from his hand, then regretted it immediately as she felt Jackson look at her.

"Take it easy Lisa. It'll be better for you if you do"

"You mean after I'm dead?"

"I never told you I'd kill you Lisa, and remember . . ."

"Don't tell me, you never lie . . ."

As they got off the car Jackson swept her through the terminal at a rate of knots, and she tried desperately to gather her thoughts and think of a way out. Scanning the crowd, she looked for airport security, but they all seemed to have deserted this area of the airport, looking for them closer to the gate.

Stopping suddenly, she doubled over, as much to catch her breath as to hide the phone bulging under her waistband. Jackson swore quietly and faced her squarely, hands on hips.

"What's the problem Leese?"

"You have to stop rushing me"

She caught his menacing glare as he stood over her, the charming stranger act now cast away, then saw him glance ahead to the travelator nearby, and the distant baggage carousel at the end. A line of wheelchairs for hire were stationed in a line at the end of the travelator.

With his arm once again around her waist he half walked, half hauled her onto the travelator. She tried to push him away from her but he clamped himself around her, rasping in her ear, "Let's not cause another scene Lisa, haven't you caused enough suffering in one day".

She glared at him in anger, unable to stomach the injustice and sheer audacity of his words. Jackson tried to keep hauling her forward but she yanked herself away from him, clinging to the handrail beside her.

Cursing to himself again, Jackson resumed his hold around her waist. Lisa watched him reappoint a benign expression on his public face and in that instant she realised. _I never lie_. He was lying all the time! His entire demeanour was a lie.

Her mind passed back over the events on the flight and beforehand, his masquerade as the charming rescuer at check-in, the way he had reeled her in and then deliberately shrugged her off at the bar. All engineered to make her like and want him, knowing that he was the one that needed her. Why had he done that? To make her feel ashamed of her own feelings, like she deserved and should accept his subsequent assault.

Jackson was a liar, and yet, Lisa knew in her gut that his threats were genuine. It was the combination of truth and lies that had proven so effective.

He had calculated it all, knowing that his ability to procure results hinged on creating the perception of no way out. But she had defied him, she had broken out of his carefully constructed web with its interwoven threads of lies and half truths. How could she allow herself to get caught up in it again?

Lisa felt Jackson shift his stance, restless at their lack of forward movement, and wondered at the way he was holding onto her so tightly, with none of his usual relaxed coercion. She realised, he was scared, and his ability to conceal it had slipped. They were seconds away from the end of the travelator, the end of the line, her father had escaped, Keefe might be alive, she had won, she had beaten him.

Unable to resist, Lisa looked up at Jackson, as if seeing him properly for the first time. He looked a mess, one hand fluttering at the odd scarf wrapped around his wounded neck, his hair no longer neat and swept back. Sensing it, Jackson caught her gaze, looking at her squarely, his perceptive eyes studying her features.

Almost without meaning to, Lisa whispered, "You are an incredible liar".

Jackson paused a moment before answering, his eyes never leaving her face. Lisa felt mesmerised for a moment, fascinated as the shades of Jackson fell away and she heard his real voice, the voice of a monster.

"Everyone lies Lisa, and some lie better than others"

"My father?"

"We wouldn't have killed him, if you'd done as you were asked" She gasped.

"He still doesn't know anything"

"Ahhh, who's lying now little Lisa?" She swallowed.

"And me?"

"I'll be honest Leese, you were the mark, and marks are rarely left alive".

"You intend to kill me then?" His eyes roamed her face, contemplating.

"I don't know" She frowned in confusion as his next words broke the surreality of their exchange.

"I might have other plans for you".

Lisa opened her mouth to utter a god-awful scream, but barely a squeak escaped before his lips came down on hers, and his hand grabbed the back of her head to stop her turning away.

The travelator ended, and as they stumbled off it, Jackson pulled back his head and knocked her out.

Scooping her up as she fell, Jackson carried her quickly over to the row of wheelchairs for hire, propping her up and checking her appearance. To the surrounding world, they were just another crazy couple, on their way home.

Jackson pulled his phone out from under Lisa's waistband, and stopped to check his call log , his face hardening as he registered the calls to her father and to the Lux.

Taking Lisa's credit card out of his jacket pocket, Jackson smirked at the attendant, who looked askance at Lisa slumped in the chair. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"Once she gets home and gets tucked up in bed she'll be fine", Jackson rasped.

"You don't sound too good yourself sir".

"Influenza, that's what you get for traversing the country"

The attendant smiled, "Well I hope you two are feeling better soon".


	2. The Crossbar

**Cross-bar**

Lisa woke up thinking for a moment that she was still on the plane, feeling rather than seeing herself in motion despite the fact that she was lying on her side in a closed dark space. _Where was she?_

Reaching out, her fingers touched cold metal. Her body was suddenly thrown upwards for a moment as they went over a bump and it dawned on her, she was in the boot of a car.

The last 12 hours came rushing back to her, the red eye, the pen, Jackson's lips pressed to hers on the travelator and the sense of falling. Her head was thumping, he must have clocked her again.

_How had he done it? Was it really possible that a man could knock out a woman in broad daylight and attract no attention from numerous members of the public around them? _

As her eyes adjusted to the light she could she could see and smell the thin carpet she was lying on. Tentatively she stretched out her arms and legs and began exploring the interior, looking for a latch that she could spring, or perhaps some tools that she could use as a weapon.

Every late night cautionary cop drama and current affairs show seemed to spring up in her mind, all saying the same thing – once you're in the car, isolated, you're doomed. _Why hadn't she fought him more at the airport?_ She had to believe it was not too late.

Jackson's voice suddenly penetrated her consciousness. She could hear him, in the car, nearby. _Was there a separate driver? _Lisa concentrated, listening intently. The huskiness of his voice made him difficult to understand but he wasn't far away from her.

"You're lucky I'm even telling you and you should be reassured by the fact that I am."

"I sound like this because the woman was a fucking new age psycho which is why death is just too easy for her."

"In any other circumstance I would agree with you but its miles from anywhere, and already fitted with all the security features."

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be the first time"

"You know that with Keefe's team running scared I'm the only one you can depend upon to finish the job and these are the only circumstances under which I'll agree to do it."

"I would suggest ongoing surveillance on all of them."

"She won't be able to do that once we get out there."

"Yeah I'm getting the drugs now and then I'm coming in to the clinic."

"Ok, done."

Lisa heard the phone click shut. _Death is just too easy for her._ What else did he have in mind?

As much to overcome the wave of panic and claustrophobia that threatened to engulf her, she cast her mind about, trying to think of something, anything she could do to maintain her confidence in believing this nightmare would end.

There was nothing in the boot, but her fingers had found a metal ring embedded in the carpet, _the spare tyre_, maybe there was something under the floor of the boot. She tried to pull on the ring but found her body weight made it impossible. She tried to cram her body into the front of the boot, but couldn't manage to squeeze her body into a small enough space to be able to lift the ring.

There must be a way. A boot jack would be enough.

All of a sudden, the car slowed, turned sharply and then stopped. She froze, waiting. Lisa heard what sounded like the back door open for a moment and then shut. Then she heard his footsteps walk away from the car, and it began to move again. _So there was a driver._ The car moved slowly, turning in the same direction a number of times. _They were going around in circles._ Then it stopped, and the back door opened again and someone got inside.

Lisa rolled to the other end of the boot and jammed her body against the other side of the car's back seats as hard as she could. _But what if he were sitting on the other side of them?_ Still, she had to do something, and managed to lift the flap an inch or two but that was all.

With fresh determination, Lisa felt for the edge of the boot flap and stretched out her body to crouch like a spider in the space around it. With one hand, she lifted the flap, and thrust her other arm under it. Groping underneath, she felt the tyre, the jack, and another steel object. _The cross-bar._ Lisa pulled it out and collapsed on the flap all at once.

Clutching it to her chest, she waited.

After what seemed like a long time Lisa finally felt the car roll to a stop after travelling down a gravel road for some time. _Miles from anywhere._ Now was her only chance.

Lisa lay primed and alert, pushed deep into the boot, to give herself enough space in front of her to swing the bar. She just kept visualising herself hitting him hard with the cross bar, thinking through how he would not see it because she would be holding it with one hand behind her back, how if she pretended to be asleep, he might get close enough for her to pull it out at the last minute and use it. From her angle in the car, it was going to be difficult, but she had to give it all she had. Lisa heard the car door open, and footsteps make their way to stand in front of the boot. She held herself ready, one hand holding the cross bar behind her under her side.

Nothing happened, what was he waiting for? All of a sudden, Lisa felt something move behind her, then, before she could blink, she felt someone pull the crossbar out from her grasp from behind her.

"No!" Lisa rolled over and reached to grab the bar back again through the gap that had emerged between the back of the seats behind her. The second she did so she found her arm seized and pinned to the back seat. The gap functioned like a prison window, she couldn't get any other part of her body through.

Lisa tried desperately to pull her arm back but it was useless. She felt the jab her arm and in seconds the tension in her body drained away, and nothing existed anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sit down**

Lisa watched the line of small bubbles each wait their turn like a good row of ducks before making their way up to the surface and popping. Suddenly she realised that her mouth and throat were parched, and without thinking, she sat up a little and grabbed the clear plastic drink bottle by the bed, sucking down the sugary and lightly carbonated liquid as quickly as she could.

Her head swam with the sudden motion, and she closed her eyes, dropping back down on the pillows to stop herself from fainting.

Keeping her eyes closed, she allowed herself to believe for a moment that she must be at home and the room was unfamiliar because it was part of her father's new extension designed to entice her back into sharing the house with him.

Strange dreams she was having lately, a locked windowless room in the middle of nowhere, food slipped through the door like she was in some Alcatraz movie. A bag of new clothes smelling of malls and department stores, a crushing desire for something so ordinary as a crowded shopping centre with its make up samples and bargain massage chairs.

The faint noise of a breath being expelled brought her senses back to life, and her eyes snapped open. _A plain white ceiling, dancing light, and reflections of tropical plants. _Lifting her head, Lisa began to struggle back up into a sitting position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It was his voice, sounding as healthy as it had when she first met him. She looked in its direction and there he was, looking relaxed in jeans and a t-shirt, a faint smile on his lips as he looked at her. The t-shirt couldn't hide a small bandage across his clavicle, plastered over the place in his throat with a strong adhesive swab.

Lisa dropped her head back again, covering her face with her hands.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for about three days, you're too weak to sit up so quickly"

Lisa immediately began pushing herself back up into a sitting position. Slowly her brain stopped lurching around in her head. As she felt it stabilise, she slipped her legs out of the bed, then in a moment of horror, realised that she was wearing something different, a simple stretch cotton strappy dress or even negligee, gathered under her breasts and ending at her knees. With her body turned away from him, she allowed herself to check her underwear, a soft lacy bra and underpants, also different. _How did they get her to change into these? Did she change into them? _A feeling of sheer rage swept over her as in the same instant, she felt his eyes observing her make the realisation. Using the wave of energy to her advantage, with a superhuman effort, she managed to stand up and walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Jackson said in an amused voice.

"I'm leaving." Lisa walked to the door and tried to open it, and finding it locked, she remained facing the door, pushing her head up against it. Jackson laughed, and slowly she turned to face him. He hadn't moved from his position.

"Open this door"

"Sit down"

"Open it"

"You're in no condition to go out. You haven't eaten and you need to drink some more."

Lisa walked back to the bed, picked up the drink bottle from the bedside table and hurled it at him. Jackson caught it neatly before it hit his face.

Jackson said in a bored voice, "That's very childish Lisa."

Something about the patronage in his tone made Lisa go bananas, grabbing anything she could get her hands on and throwing it at him in a rage, but all she could manage was the top of a lamp shade, a small clock, some apples sitting on a plate, and pillows. Running out of things to throw, she ran towards what looked like a small adjoining ensuite bathroom. Jackson barely moved just stood and deflected the objects with his hands as she threw them. A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame her and she staggered. In an instant, he was upon her, and picking her up, he walked back over to the bed and dropped her back onto it.

"Like I said, you need to sit down."

Rolling over, Lisa curled herself up into a little ball and began to cry.

As she wept, Jackson calmly picked up all the objects she had thrown, replacing them in their original positions one by one. Then without another word, he left the room.

-0-0-0-

When Lisa woke again, it was dark, and she could hear music coming from the room next door. _Radiohead._ She liked Radiohead, and immediately she resented his playing it, knowing that the music would forever be tainted by association. Sitting up, she noticed a plastic plate next the bed bearing a toasted croissant with ham cheese and tomato in it. Warily, she touched it, it was still warm. The thought of him in the room with her asleep sent a chill down her spine.

Suddenly she realised how hungry she was, and mindful of her need to regain her strength, she sat up on the bed and ate it slowly. As she did so, her eyes wandered the room. A large window allowed the moonlight through some gauzy curtains, and she slipped off the bed and drew them back. A beautiful vista of moonlight cast over rolling ocean met her eyes, and she scanned the glazing.

The window was fixed and latchless, seemingly made of thick double glazed glass. She turned back and walked past the bed, looking into the bathroom. _No door, why was there no door to the bathroom?_ Though there was a door to a small room with a toilet at the back of the bathroom, she checked it, no lock.

On the wall next to the bed she discovered a large closet, filled with clothing which seemed like it was all in her size. _Had he been planning this?_ Everywhere she looked for small implements or domestic objects that could be used as a weapon. But nothing stood out. She heard the door click open and turned quickly to face him, looking calmer than she felt.

Jackson watched her standing in the closet and she saw his expression settle into a familiar smirk.

"You'll find nothing here that you could effectively use against me"

_Damn, how could he read her thoughts like that._

"And you should know, that killing me won't serve you" His eyes flickered to the empty plate beside the bed. "Feeling better now that you've rested and eaten?"

"Stop it"

"What?"

"Stop talking as though you give a shit"

Jackson smiled again and strolled over to a couple of armchairs and a coffee table by the window. "You can't stand in there all night. Come and sit down, I won't come near you if you do."

Lisa wanted to resist the implied threat contained in his words but as he'd directed it with one of his cool determined gazes she decided not to risk it. Taking an apple from a fruit bowl, she tried instead to look nonchalant as she sat down opposite him and took a bite.

Jackson just watched her with interest as she sat eating the apple and looking out the window.

Jackson leaned forward and she tensed, "Tell me Lisa, why do you think I've brought you here?"

Lisa spoke blandly, "To kill me".

If that were the case, why do you think I haven't done it already? Why go to all this trouble?

Lisa shrugged, "because you want to torture me first." Jackson smiled, and regarded her a moment longer before speaking.

"You're right in one sense, and wrong in another"

Lisa frowned, looking confused.

"Let me try and explain what I mean by giving you some other information. Your father is alive."

Lisa stared at him in surprise, hope and doubt clearly evident in her expression.

"How do you think that's possible given your behaviour on our little trip?"

Lisa's thoughts raced, she wanted to believe him but she knew he was manipulating her at the same time.

"Let me elaborate, presumably when you called him at the airport, you told him he was in danger, that he had to steal out of the house."

Lisa nodded cautiously.

"I'm also assuming he would have asked you what was happening to you"

"I, I didn't tell him anything. I just said he had to get out and I would explain later"

Jackson nodded, "That's good. But not all that reassuring"

"Then why have you left him alive?"

"Because you're dead."

Jackson pulled a newspaper article out of his pocket and handed it to her. The headline read, "Lux Atlantic co-conspirators found dead in burnt out house" Lisa read down the page in horror, details about her death and the death of another man, thought to be involved. She read of her father's defence of her innocence, of his grief and devastation at her loss. Jackson watched impassively as she took in all the details.

"Here's what you need to understand Lisa, your father, your mother and anyone else you care about, are alive right now, because you're dead. If they ever have any reason to suspect you're alive, then your death automatically gets exchanged for theirs. Further, the company is allowing this on the condition that to all intents and purposes, you remain dead, or contained, here in this place with me. This is an island we're on right now Lisa, and it's home to us, and a small Indigenous population of islanders. These people depend on me for their livelihood, and are devoted to my welfare. If anything happens to me, the companies going to know about it, and automatically, the order will go out to kill any possible supporters you have. What's more, if by some miracle you manage to escape, they will hunt you down and kill you before you can blink, and again, the same goes for your family." He paused, watching her.

"What if you die by natural causes?" Jackson smiled at the expression, "natural causes".

"The company won't differentiate. They'll act either way regardless of the circumstances. What this means Lisa, is that your life, and the lives of anyone you care about, depend on my life continuing, hopefully for your sake into old age."

"And if I decide to take my own life?"

"You're too strong for that."

"You think so?"

"I hope so."

Lisa frowned, looking unconvinced by his expression of sentiment. She took a deep breath, pushing out her next words with as much bravery as she could muster.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Jackson paused for a moment before answering, studying her.

"To be honest Lisa, it's not something I've put a lot of thought into. I'm not someone who spends much time endlessly questioning my impulses and motivations. When I want something, I usually get it. And in this case, I want you, alive."

"Because you didn't get Keefe?"

"Fuck Keefe, we'll get Keefe in the end, you may have won the battle, I'll give you that, but we'll win the war"

"What gives you the idea, that you can have another person, like a possession"

"The fact that I can, and do have you, here where I want you"

"What's the difference between that, and having a dead person?"

"You don't have much regard for yourself, do you Lisa?"

No longer able to contain her frustration, Lisa stood up. "Oh, it's useless talking to you!"

"I don't know, I think you'll find me quite tractable on some things"

"I don't want to find you anything. I don't want to fucking be here!"

"I realise that Lisa, but look at it this way. I'm giving you a second chance"

Feeling unable to stand listening to him for a moment longer, Lisa tried to walk away towards the door, but Jackson anticipated her and was suddenly in front of her, he moved closer, and she was forced to walk backwards to avoid being too close to him.

"Whether you like it or not, I've gone to a lot of trouble to convince my people that this can be done Lisa, and the sooner we become partners in this new conspiracy, the better. Look at it this way, I've taken your life for my own, and as a result, your nearest and dearest get to keep theirs on track. Not a bad exchange when you think about the alternatives"

"I could never be your partner!"

"You'll have to be in the end, and who knows, you might be surprised by the experience. Or, you could kill yourself just to spite me, but what would be the point of that? I'd move on, and you'd be dead"

Lisa had reached the wall, and she felt him only inches away, regarding her possessively. She kept her head down, away from him, and he reached to gently draw her hair away from her eyes.

"Don't touch me!"

Jackson took her face in his hands, and she put her hands over his wrists to try to yank them down. Forcing her to look at him, he said quietly, "Get used to it".


	4. Chapter 4

**4) Discourteous**

After Jackson left Lisa fell back into her chair and stayed completely motionless for an hour. Tears rolled steadily down her face as she contemplated her position. Was Jackson for real? How could he want her to stay with him when she had tried so hard to repel him, with his looks and attitude, surely he could get any number of willing eager young women to join him in what looked on the surface of things to be the ultimate paradise.

She wondered whether, had she been more compliant, he would have just disposed of her in disgust and that would have been the end of it. He said he didn't know why he wanted her, but Lisa didn't believe him, she suspected that he still needed to subdue her, and would enjoy the attempt. Ironically, it seemed like her resistance was keeping her alive, yet it was also seemingly the reason for her current state of entrapment.

Lisa wondered whether to believe that the plight of her loved ones depended on her not killing him. Was she really going to let him hold that over her for a second time? Surely it wasn't that easy for this so-called company to wipe out an entire family without hesitation or undue attention. She would not believe him this time. She would not allow him to manipulate her in this way. But was she capable of killing him? Lisa knew with certainty that she was, and the revelation shocked her in its intensity.

-0-0-0-

Lisa woke up the next morning feeling physically more robust, but mentally she was exhausted. Feeling like she needed to be constantly on guard was taking its toll, her face was grimy from too much crying, and she had been sleeping in the same clothes for a number of days. Slipping out of bed, she tip-toed to the door and listened for Jackson. She had to shower sooner or later and she needed something with more coverage than the slip he had gotten for her. Better to have her clothes readily available.

Lisa went into the closet and looked through what was available, she chose the most modest bra and underpants she could find, yet they were all too sexy and lacy for her liking. Everything looked like it would fit her perfectly. Even the styles and shapes of the clothes he had chosen were uncanny in their accurate reflection of her preferences and tastes. Lisa tried to picture Jackson in a department store, and shook her head. When did he go shopping, on his one day off between getting a tracheotomy, dealing with her and flying out here? _Had he known before the flight that he was going to do this?_

Lisa supressed the now familiar surge of anger and tried to concentrate. The only thing her new wardrobe lacked was shapeless, baggy, unattractive items. It didn't matter what she chose, it was all designed to flatter her shape. Finally picking out some olive coloured three quarter length pants and a scoop necked cream cotton top, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting until it was the right temperature before taking her clothes off and ducking quickly in. The warm water beating down on her shoulders made her realise how tense they had become. Too nervous to linger long, with her eyes flickering towards the bedroom, _damn him and his no door bathroom_, she washed her hair quickly and stepped out, wrapping her body in a towel. Feeling too exposed in either the bath or bedroom she dashed back into the closet, closing the latticed doors behind her.

As she did so, she heard the bedroom door click open. Lisa went into overdrive in her efforts to get her clothes on, panicking a little as she fiddled with the clasp on her bra. She felt rather than heard Jackson approach the closet, and as she was pulling her top on over her pants, she called out, "do you mind? I'm getting dressed."

Jackson stopped and waited patiently outside the closet doors and, surprised, she took the time to make sure her clothes were on properly. After a while she heard Jackson breath out slowly, losing patience.

"Maybe I should take these doors off as well?"

Lisa opened the doors quickly and faced him, trying to sound unconcerned as she spoke, "that would be very discourteous."

"This isn't Victorian England Lisa, and if it wasn't for your proclivity for violence, I'd be sharing this room for you."

"I don't agree to that."

Jackson stepped into the closet towards her, very softly he said, "you will".

Lisa squeezed past him and walked into the bathroom. Taking a hair-brush from the shelf, and briefly noticing with exasperation that it was the sort she preferred, she began vigorously brushing her hair.

Jackson strolled over to the bathroom door and casually leaned against the frame, watching her do her hair. Sensing this, Lisa stopped brushing her hair and picked up a toothbrush. Speaking quietly, he said, "breakfast is ready", and strolled out of the room.

Lisa's eyes traced his departure in the mirror, and burning with curiosity, she finished her teeth and walked tentatively out of the bathroom.

Her bedroom door was open. Though she knew all this was deliberate, Lisa couldn't resist peering out the doorway, into a small corridor. Another door stood opposite, _that must be where he was sleeping. _Glancing up the other end of the corridor, she saw it end at a floor to ceiling window, again with no fastenings or fixtures of any kind. The window was vibrant with lush jungle foliage just outside. Glancing down the other end, Lisa stepped tentatively into the corridor. She could hear Jackson moving around.

Taking a deep breath, she reached the end of the corridor, her eyes gazing around a beautiful room filled with natural light and breathtaking views. Jackson stopped his breakfast preparations when he saw her.

"Come in."

Annoyed that he had precipitated her action, Lisa walked over to the windows, and pretended to gaze out at the beautiful scenery outside. As she did so, her eyes checked everywhere for fixtures or fastenings, she noticed that two of the windows were sliding doors, fastened by a key lock. The windows looked strong and thick, but at least they could be opened.

Beyond them, over a short declining patch of jungle, she could see a path leading down to what looked like a glorious beach, and on the beach she thought she saw two small brown figures, presumably children, playing in the water.

"Come and eat. I hope you like eggs and avocado with bacon".

Lisa turned, Jackson stood by the table, waiting for her. Seeing no reason not to comply, Lisa walked cautiously up to the table, and sat down where he held out a chair for her. Jackson seated himself to her right. The food looked delicious, and Lisa was suddenly famished, and she began to eat.

"Once you've had a chance to settle in a little more, provided you behave yourself over the next couple of days, I'll take you on a tour of the island, if you like".

Lisa stared at him. _Was he trying to bribe her into being complacent?_ There was no doubt that the prospect of getting out of the house was very exciting, and it would give her an opportunity to look for a way to escape.

Jackson looked at her expectantly, "Would you like that?"

Lisa hated his tone, they way he spoke to her like she was a wayward child, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity, and she nodded at him. They continued eating, and once she'd gotten over her initial hunger, she allowed her eyes to wander the room.

In the kitchen, there were no bench-top implements, everything was put away in cupboards. Whilst they didn't have locks, Lisa suspected the cupboards were lockable, due to a faint slotting noise she had heard after Jackson had finished laying the table. She suspected he had a remote device, a fob or something, hidden away on his person.

Lisa's eyes darted to the living area. There was no television, but a seam on the wood panelled wall suggested that there was one embedded there. There were plenty of pillows and there were fresh cut flowers, but they were in heavy plastic jugs. There were books in bookshelves, but no other hard objects of any kind. She turned back to her meal to find Jackson glowering at her, his expression not dissimilar to many he had given her on the plane.

"Stop casing the joint, you'll find nothing here that could be of any use to you. I've made sure of that. Didn't you listen to anything I said to you last night?"

"If you were so sure this was going to happen then why didn't you expect it?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe I thought you'd have a little more intelligence than that."

"You're questioning my intelligence when you think it's reasonable to own another human being?"

"As an alternative to death, yes I do think it's reasonable."

"There are other alternatives." She spoke with vehemence.

Jackson glared at her with open contempt. He spoke slowly. As though she might have some problems understanding his words.

"Wake up Lisa, you're not in your nice little Lux Atlantic world anymore. In this world, your choices are death or captivity, and nothing in-between because in this world, all your cute little notions about the value of human life don't exist, and politicians like Keefe know that better than anyone."

Lisa put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Jackson stood up and yanked her out of her chair by the arm. Walking her towards an exit behind the kitchen, he touched something in his pocket, and the door unlocked. _So there was a fob somewhere on him._ Jackson drew her past what looked like another small sitting room, and a formal looking lounge area with a large fireplace.

"Let me go, I'll come!"

Ignoring her, Jackson maintained his grip. Reaching another heavy looking door, Jackson stood up to look through a small dark peep-hole next to the door. Lisa saw a flash of laser, and the door clicked open. _Retinal scan, the door was secured by retinal scan! _

Jackson dragged her into the room and threw her down into a very comfortable leather desk chair. Lisa was suddenly surrounded by computer screens, cables and devices. Pressing down a key, Jackson swung her chair away from the screens while he typed in what sounded like a long password. Jackson swung her around again and the screens came to life, he tapped on an icon and a website Lisa hadn't seen before sprung up.

Jackson navigated through the site and then finally typed the words Reisert surveillance into some search boxes. Lisa looked on in horror as the screens began filling up with boxes, and she saw a series of webcam images of her father, mother and friends going about their daily lives. Lisa's eyes welled with tears again at the sight of them.

"Like I said Lisa, your life, for theirs, it was part of the deal and nothing can change it now. They're under constant routine surveillance just like hundreds of others, so they know where they are at all times. This was the only way you could be allowed to live."

Lisa watched her father sitting up in bed watching TV. She saw him take off his glasses, and rub the bridge of his nose. He put his glasses down on the bedside table, and took a pill out of a small bottle which rested there. Sleeping pills? Was he taking sleeping pills? Even when he and her mother were getting divorced he'd never resorted to sleeping pills.

Unable to look any longer, Lisa turned the chair and ran out of the room, Jackson followed, observing her carefully. She had to get away from him. She saw what looked like the front door to the house and ran to it, trying the handle, it opened. Lisa ran outside the house, tears streaming down her cheeks and cried out in anguish, howling loudly without compunction or control. A tall man in a straw hat stopped to lean on his rake, and watch her.

Again, she heard Jackson walk slowly up behind her, but not touch her. Lisa managed to control herself for long enough to speak.

" I need to be alone"

"Alright, but not out here. In the house"

Lisa turned and walked past him to the front door and made her way through the house, back to her bedroom, there, she closed the door and abandoned herself to her grief.


	5. Chapter 5 Golden Syrup

**5) Golden Syrup**

When Lisa woke up two days later, she was sick of crying, and tired of being confined to her little room.

She went to the window and looked outside. Somewhere in the course of her grieving she had accepted that killing Jackson was not going to save her, and was too risky for her family and friends.

Escaping seemed similarly impossible, especially if the islanders were as loyal to him as he had described. But she wouldn't dismiss it entirely.

She had to wonder whether, over time, as things changed, there might be an opportunity in the future.

But for the time being there seemed to be no way out, and despite the fact that she knew Jackson's was always lying to her in some way, without the capacity to really be able to decipher truth from fiction, she had to be convinced, but just always alert to further information.

This left only two other courses of action open to her. Coercion, or death, and not feeling ready to die just yet, Lisa considered coercion.

She didn't think it was possible, but somehow she had to convince the master manipulator into helping her outsmart the company to regain her freedom.

But how? Lisa couldn't see a way. Logical arguments didn't work, as this was his favourite way of justifying everything. Fighting with him only seemed to fuel his attachment to her, and pleading with him had no effect. She had to find some other way. _Think what Jackson would do. Wasn't he the ultimate survivalist?_

Jackson would find out what she cared about, and then use it against her, she had to do the same. But did Jackson care about anything at all? She had to find out. But carefully, he was so perceptive, he would sense her strategy a mile away.

Much as she hated doing it, she would have to allow herself to engage with him, and find out more about him, she had to seem like she was submitting to some extent in order to get more information out of him.

Lisa headed for the shower with a renewed sense of determination. Whilst allowing herself to just enjoy the water for a moment, she realised she wasn't as worried about him coming in unexpectedly.

He had been surprisingly considerate, as far as Jackson could be, over the last couple of days, making no more demands or snide remarks.

He had visited regularly to deliver food and drink but then left her alone. He had also left the bedroom door unlocked both day and night and although Lisa had not felt able to go anywhere, just that small detail was ridiculously comforting. Lisa was grateful but she had no illusions that it was going to last.

-0-0-0-

Lisa entered the big room and waited. Jackson looked up slowly from the sofa where he had been reading.

"Feeling better?"

"I'm not going to kill you anymore"

"Well, that's a relief"

"Don't laugh at me"

"I'm quite serious. I have very good instincts for knowing who is and is not capable of homicide and let me tell you Lisa, you are very definitely in the former category"

Lisa frowned but decided to take this as a compliment. She walked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast isn't far away"

"I'd like to cook something" Jackson blinked at her, looking a bit stumped by this request.

"Like what?"

Lisa said the first thing that came into her head. "Pikelets"

"Pikelets. You want to cook pikelets"

"Yes" Lisa didn't know why she wanted to cook pikelets, but she wasn't backing down now.

Jackson eyed her thoughtfully, weighing up his options.

"I trust you"

"Then would you unlock the cupboards so I can look for the ingredients"

"Not that much" Jackson grinned. Lisa frowned at his reference but tried to ignore it.

"Don't worry, you can make your pikelets, but I'll produce everything you need first"

Jackson ushered her out of the kitchen and when she was safely in the lounge area, he unlocked the cupboards and began putting flour, eggs, butter and other ingredients on the bench. Finally he looked over at her.

"Ok?"

Lisa walked over to the other side of the counter and examined everything.

"Do you have any golden syrup?"

Jackson thought for a moment. Narrowing his eyes at her, he kept them trained on her, whilst opening a cupboard directly above them and glanced briefly inside. Reaching in, he drew out a half used tin of golden syrup and placed it on the bench.

"Thanks", Lisa said, and heard the cupboards lock in unison.

Jackson didn't immediately remove his hand from the tin, and she looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"If this ends up all over the floor or wall, it won't be me cleaning it up"

Lisa shrugged, shaking her head at him. "Ok"

Slowly Jackson took his hand away and stood back. Lisa came around to the kitchen side of the bench and Jackson stepped back to lean against the bench opposite, behind her.

Lisa glanced over her shoulder at him as she drew the flour over towards the mixing bowl.

"Are you going to stand there like that the whole time?"

Jackson nodded, and feeling somewhat unnerved, Lisa got to work.

Having combined all the ingredients, Lisa stirred vigorously to work all of the lumps out of her pikelet mixture. Jackson had stayed just behind her, watching her intently for the entire time.

Being under such close scrutiny while she worked had made her jumpy and was driving her crazy. She tried to shut him out of her mind, but just as she managed to achieve this she suddenly stiffened, feeling him right behind her, one arm reaching casually for the milk carton, whilst the other landed on her hip for balance.

Lisa gasped. Jackson moved back with the milk carton to rest in his original position and take a swig.

Lisa began to go back to her mixing, but then stopped, and turned around.

"Don't"

Jackson pretended to look innocent. "Don't what?"

"Don't touch me casually like that"

Jackson raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Oh sorry, I was just after the er . . ." He took another swig from the milk carton.

Lisa eyeballed him, not believing his apology for one minute.

"And don't stand here watching me like this, it freaks me out"

"But I want to see"

"See what?"

"Lisa Riseirt making pikelets" Jackson smiled broadly.

Lisa stared back at his smug expression, incredulous. Why had she said she was not going to kill him, she was going to smash his face in. Jackson watched her reaction, enjoying it. Lisa realised she had to get in control of her emotions. She had to find a way to deal with her anger or he would just keep using it against her.

Breathing out slowly, she said, "I think it would be nice to have some fruit with the pikelets"

"Sounds good"

"Can I have a knife to cut them up?"

Jackson stood completely still, assessing her. Lisa had assumed he would offer to cut the fruit himself therefore getting him off her back, but instead, without missing a beat, he said, "Sure" and casually unlocked a drawer, to pull out a knife.

The sight of him holding it scared her to death for a moment, but then he held it out to her, handle first, looking offhand like he was passing the salt.

Lisa immediately didn't want to take it. Though Jackson was the master of looking relaxed in tense situations, she knew he was alert, there was a sharpness, or something too perfect in the way that he moved and responded that indicated that he was ready for anything.

Lisa realised that he was watching her to see what she would do, he had taken her attempt to redirect him away from her and challenged her instead, and she had to meet the challenge.

She made up her mind and took the knife quickly, quicker than he expected, she could tell with satisfaction by the tension in his hand.

Walking over to the fruit bowl, she selected some fruit, and as she did so, he handed her a chopping board, and she began cutting it up. She cut vigorously, wanting the job to be over with, she knew she couldn't do anything, and she didn't need the extra tension in the air.

At least he didn't look smug anymore, and wasn't hovering around her, choosing instead to set the table while she worked. Her strategy had worked whether he liked it or not. _See, I can beat him at his own game if I have to._ Once she had finished, she set the knife down on the bench next to her and finished arranging the fruit on a plate.

Silently Jackson came up behind her, picked up the knife, washed it, and put it away, but he placed one hand briefly on her hip again as he did so. Lisa looked at him, frowning, and he raised both hands in jest, walking backwards away from her, smug grin back in place.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jackson finished the last mouthful and licked his fingers.

"Mmmm, I'll have to let you cook pikelets again"

Lisa took a breath, she had to find out more about him.

"Have you always done your own cooking?"

Jackson looked at her for a moment before answering, assessing her.

_God, he was so onto her._

"I have someone here to cook for me when I don't feel like it, besides yourself, of course"

"Who?"

"Consuela, one of the local mothers, she cooked the paella I brought for you last night"

"Oh, I didn't taste much of it, but what I did have, was nice"

Jackson looked down at her body, "Yes well we'll have to feed you up a bit, you've lost a lot of weight"

Lisa couldn't help blushing at the way he spoke so casually about her body, and found herself at a loss for what to say in return. _He's riling you, don't let him_. She felt him watching her, and she looked up, directly into his eyes.

"Perhaps she can teach me, I've always wanted to be able to cook Spanish food, or South American, or, where the hell are we anyway . . . ?"

Jackson watched her, not answering, and smiled slowly, as though she had said something completely different.

"Would you like to see the island?"

Lisa couldn't help allowing her face to brighten a little. She tried to speak calmly.

"Yes"

Jackson kept watching her every expression so carefully Lisa wanted to scream. _What was he looking for?_

"Alright, I'll take you on a tour, but you have to promise me something"

Lisa's face fell. "What?"

"Let me hold your hand while we're walking around"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"You want to hold my hand?"

"Yes, isn't it romantic?" Sarcasm dripped off him.

"You are so full of shit"

"Aww, and things were going so well"

"Stop it. Why do you insist on trying to humiliate me all the time?"

"It's a simple request Lisa, not really that complicated, what's your fucking problem with it?"

Lisa stared at him, at the indignant, proud look on his face and wanted to slap him. It was yet another game designed to break down her defences.

"And if I refuse?"

Jackson sounded unconcerned, like he couldn't care less one way or the other. "You'll remain confined to the house."

Lisa wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but the prospect of never leaving the house was just too depressing for words. Unable to remain seated under his gaze she stood up and turned away from him, too angry to speak.

Ahead of her she could see the glorious ocean, rolling in on a beautiful summery day. Unable to accept or reject his offer, she walked around him sitting at the table and began heading for her room.

As she passed the ingredients on the bench, she picked up the tin of golden syrup and hurled it against the wall, the cap came off with its impact, and golden syrup oozed out of the tin where it landed on the floor.

Lisa ran to her room, but then heard Jackson's footsteps behind her. Darting into her bedroom, she slammed the door, and shouted through it, "Just leave me alone you fucking pervert asshole!"

Jackson burst into the room, and she chose to stand and face him, defiantly. Jackson stepped towards her and she held her ground. Finally he stood so close to her that their bodies were barely inches apart. Jackson allowed his head to drop down and hover just near the space between her jaw and earlobe, and she heard him inhale. _Fucking animal._

Jackson's hands came up and landed on her hips, holding them in towards him. She felt his breath travel across her cheek before his lips grazed her jawline, and then travel upwards, searching for her lips. Lisa moved her head away before he could go any further, twisting it around to the left.

Lisa's heart seemed to double its pace and she was suddenly acutely aware of every nuance in her physical state, the extra heat flooding her cheeks and belly, the prickle along her skin as her body began responding. She could feel every finger on Jackson's hands as they gripped her hips, then she felt one hand loosen and begin traveling over her stomach and under her shirt and up her body.

Jackson's hand took a hold of her left breast and squeezed it lightly, feeling its weight and substance through her bra, before one thumb stretched out above it, looking for her scar, and upon finding it, tracing the line across her chest whilst still holding her with the rest of his hand.

Lisa gasped, appalled, and brought her head up slightly, hissing, "Why don't you just do it, if that's what you want?"

Jackson released her breast to take hold of her chin, bringing her face around to meet his. Lisa waited, expecting the worst.

"Careful what you wish for Leese"

Jackson let her go and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Jackson says

**A/N: Hi guys, finally getting used to this uploading business! Not sure how long I can keep up this rate of updating but may as well ride this new obsession.**

**Thanks so much to those who have been reading and reviewing each chapter, it really keeps me going!**

**I think you guys are going to hate me after you read this one!? Suffice to say I can promise a very good pay off if you stick with me . . . let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6 – Mr Jackson said . . .**

Lisa heard the door to the living area click shut, and then, more distant, the sound of the front door to the house opening and closing. She breathed heavily, her heart rate still hadn't slowed down to a normal level. She staggered back onto the bed and put her head in her hands.

Even when she tried to get along with him, she couldn't. He had a way of just always pushing her to the brink of what she could deal with. Why didn't he just rape her? Surely that would be easier than all these mind-fuck games he seemed bent on playing.

Lisa tried to tell herself that she could almost deal with him forcing himself on her if it meant that she didn't have to go through all his manipulative bullshit. But in reality, she was terrified of the prospect, she had no idea what Jackson was capable of subjecting her to, and did not want to find out. But so far, it was almost as though he was raping her mind, in lieu of the real thing.

It had certainly seemed like it when he had stood so close to her seconds earlier. It had felt like he was ready to pounce, but was just sort of waiting for some type of sign or indication that made sense in Jackson land, but was completely impossible for anyone else to recognise.

Or perhaps he was just playing with her, toying, like a cat that drags its dead mouse around for days on end before finally eating it. Was it pride that had stopped him? Did he not want to see himself as a rapist? Or was he just trying to make her want him, make her feel complicit in what he was doing, just like he had before the red eye?

Lisa groaned as she thought through all his advances since the flight. She was ove-rthinking it, he had been quite plain, saying repeatedly that their union was inevitable, in many ways, Jackson was remarkably literal, he usually meant what he said, even if he was manipulative in the selection of the information he chose to convey. She had to know that he intended to fuck her, and the idea that he might scruple to use force if he had to was naïve in the extreme.

Feeling agitated, Lisa stood up and began pacing the room, trying to burn off a surge of fury that washed over her, she wouldn't make it easy for him, she would fucking fight him the whole way, she wouldn't let him bend her over just like that.

Lisa picked up her hair-brush from the bedside table and threw it at the window. It made a pathetic clattering noise but she felt slightly better.

She had to learn to channel her emotions, so she could think. Jackson hadn't gotten her here without a meticulous plan, and even now, he was following a strategy, designed to conquer her. Every-time she achieved some stability, he would raise the stakes, unsettling her again, putting her back into a reactionary state, disrupting any sort of plan that she made. She had to be smarter, she had to beat him at his own game, she had to find a strategy, and not let him steer her off course.

Suddenly she had an absurd wish for a white-board and some markers and in a moment of sheer hysteria, she laughed out loud, recognising the hint of crazy in her voice.

Some hours passed and it seemed like Jackson hadn't returned, but then she heard someone moving about in the kitchen, doing something, and she heard the lock in her door click back. _Where was he?_ Could the door be unlocked remotely? For some time Lisa watched it. But nothing happened. Then she heard . . . singing, a hum, but it wasn't Jackson. It sounded like . . . a woman.

Burning with curiosity, Lisa opened her door, and peered down the hallway. The humming continued. Walking slowly, Lisa emerged at the opening to find a plump, pretty thirty something Spanish looking woman wiping down the benches in the kitchen like so many Saturday morning clean-ups. Lisa stared at her, and the woman looked up.

"Oh, hola", she exclaimed and walked out of the kitchen with her hands raised. Lisa allowed her to approach and grasp her face, kissing her on both cheeks. The woman held her head for a few moments and then took her hands, examining her.

"Oh, my god, sooo pretty. Beautiful, beautiful," she exclaimed.

Lisa was stunned into silence by the absurdity of the situation. Finally, she found her voice.

"Did you, did you, open my door?" she asked.

"Yes, Mr Jackson said so"

"He's here?"

"No, no, he is gone, only for few days"

The woman looked at her as though she should find this comforting.

"A few days" Lisa said with the expression of someone who has just been handed a life raft.

"Yes, business, he has business"

Not wanting to think about what that might mean, Lisa looked towards the door past the kitchen, the door out. Noticing the direction of Lisa's gaze, the woman took Lisa's hand and drew her towards the wall where the tin of Golden Syrup had landed. It still lay on the floor at the foot of the wall, surrounded by a sticky puddle.

"Mr Jackson says, I no clean, you clean"

"Do you always do what Mr Jackson says?"

" Yes always, always"

"Fuck that" Lisa walked towards the door and tried the handle. It was locked. She looked back at the woman. With a dangerous edge to her voice she said, "open it . . . please"

"Mr Jackson says . . ."

"Fuck what Mr Jackson says"

"No, no listen . . Mr Jackson says you clean, then I open"

Lisa breathed out slowly, trying to remain calm. She should have known, she should have known he would have a plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisa sighed in frustration as she scooped up the golden syrup with some cardboard and then dumped it in the bin next to her. She had contemplated threatening, body searching and reasoning with the woman. But at the end of the day, she couldn't face the prospect of behaving in this way, and thought she might achieve more by doing the cleaning and then watching the woman unlock the door. It might be easier to seize the fob by stealth rather than direct confrontation.

The woman knelt down beside her with some detergent and rags.

"He no say I no help you", she said brightly.

Lisa wondered briefly how Jackson had persuaded the woman to act as his accomplice as well as his cook and cleaner. _They depend on me for their livelihood._ No matter how friendly, the woman was her enemy. She had to remember that.

With quiet efficiency they finished the task, and Lisa looked at the woman expectantly, waiting for her to reveal the location of the remote device. Instead, the woman called out loudly, rattling off something in Spanish, and Lisa heard the door click. Lisa's eyes widened. _There was someone else._ Well at least she had made the right decision.

Lisa went to the door and opened it. A tall, rugged looking Spanish man stood just outside it, wearing a straw hat and sleeveless top. She had seen him before, the day she had run out of the house. Looking relaxed, he too looked her up and down, smiling.

"This is Rodriguez, my husband. And I'm Consuela"

She spoke to him again in Spanish, clicking her tongue, and Lisa felt sure she was telling him off for appraising her so openly. The man defended himself in Spanish, then pulled his wife over to him and slung his arm around her.

"Welcome"

The woman said, "What's your name?"

"Lisa"

"Oh, beautiful. Leeesa. Ok Lisa, me and Rodriguez, we look after you. We make you happy."

"Ok great" Feeling fed up, Lisa pushed past them and tried to hide her enthusiasm as she approached the front door. Again, it was locked.

"You can go out, but first we must talk rules"

_Rules._ Lisa wanted to scream in frustration. The man just watched her with quiet interest. Lisa turned back to them.

"Ok, what are the rules?"

"You can go outside with Rodriguez, but not past the property. Inside, you stay with me"

Lisa nodded. "Ok, well, I'd like to go outside now"

Rodriguez squeezed his wife's arm and left her to go towards the door, he pulled out what looked like a small phone out of his pocket. Holding it away from her, he tapped in a password. _Oh shit._ Then tapped a few more icons to unlock the door.

Even if she could get a hold of it, she couldn't use it. Lisa opened the door and stepped outside.

"Would you like to see the garden?" Lisa nodded vaguely, and he led her into the jungle. Standing back, Rodriguez allowed her to walk ahead of him slightly and choose her way. The garden was beautiful, filled with tropical flowers and plants melded in with wild more established trees, Lisa could tell it was well planned, but without the impression of being planned. Rodriguez gestured outwards with pride.

"You like?"

"It's beautiful"

Curious despite herself, Lisa asked.

"So you're Jackson's gardener?"

"Yes"

"And you also contain his girls for him when he asks you to?"

Rodriguez laughed. "Not usually, usually it's the other way around"

Lisa looked at him, genuinely interested.

"You know what he does?"

Rodriguez shrugged. "The basics."

"You know he tried to kill a politician in America?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did"

"And you know I'm here against my will"

He shrugged again. "He told me to watch you, said you were clever, but impulsive, you act from here" he gestured to his heart. "Not here." Rodriguez tapped his head. "He seemed to know you very well"

"And you're happy to do this for him?"

"I would do anything for Mr Jackson"

"Why?"

"He has done a lot for me, for everybody on this island"

"How?"

Rodriguez suddenly squatted down in the garden and picked up a handful of dirt. "He give us this"

"Dirt?"

"He give us our land" Rodriguez watched the dirt pour out of his hand and Lisa decided to take her chance and bolt.

She sprinted down the ongoing path towards what she thought was the driveway and then saw it coming into view, she would be more visible on the driveway but it was the only sure path out of there. The driveway would lead her out. She ran down it as fast as she could, and cresting a hill, she glanced back. She saw Rodriguez step out of the jungle some distance away and spot her. Lisa turned around and kept sprinting forward, before relaxing into a steady jog. She didn't know what she was going to do if she got out, but regardless the prospect of any degree of freedom was intoxicating.

Finally she saw what looked like the entrance to the property, and immediately she stopped, and bent over, supporting herself with her hands on her knees. _It was gated, the property was gated._ No doubt that was also operated by fucking retinal scan. Looking up, she decided to keep walking. Maybe she could climb it. But when she got to the end of the driveway, she saw that it was hopeless. The gate was high, attached to a concrete wall on either side, she couldn't do anything without a rope or a ladder.

Lisa heard the sound of a small engine behind her, and turned to watch as Rodriguez drove up in some sort of garden buggy. He stopped it near her, then got out and leaned against it, crossing his legs idly. Lisa turned and walked back into the jungle, and Rodriguez strolled in after her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Her body was sore from walking, and even though she had not escaped, she felt better for just having been outdoors all day and getting some exercise. She and Rodriguez had walked all around the perimeter of the property, every now and then they had stopped, and Rodriguez had told her about it, about the field they had revegetated, about the pond they had built, and the rope swing Jackson had apparently played on as a child. _So this was his inheritance._

Rodriguez had told her about the banana plantations that were the islands economy, and how they had diversified into paw paw and pineapples, and all about how Jackson's father had owned the whole island, and used the islanders almost like slaves to farm it for an American company that monopolised the plantations throughout the country, on the mainland and surrounding islands. _So, it runs in the family._

But then he went on to explain that when, a new government had won power on the mainland, it had started to give the land back to the peasants. But the American Company had pressured the American government to intervene. He told her how the American's had funded a rabble to overthrow the government, and installed a dictatorship, which meant for the last thirty years, his people had been oppressed, beaten and persecuted. Their land had been seized again for the fruit company's bananas, and in every region and every island this was the status quo. Jackson's island was the only exception because, ten years earlier, when his father had passed away and he had inherited, Jackson had given his birthright back to the peasants on the island.

Lisa didn't want to believe his story, but she had to admit it sounded authentic. Finally she decided that even if it was true, he was still an asshole, but now she couldn't help but wonder about his words on the plane. _"Someone wants to send a big brash message that's their business, I do my part, move on."_ Were his actions really as impersonal as they seemed?

Rodriguez finished by telling her that as far as he was concerned, Jackson could kill as many American politicians as he liked. It would never make up for the lives his country had lost at the hands of their government. One thing was clear, if what he said was true, no-one on the island would come to her aide under any circumstances. Rodriguez had told her this story in dribs and drabs over the day, and Lisa had found herself too exhausted by the emotions of the past few days to be able to bother with hating him, or blocking him out, jailor though he was.

They had finished the day on the beach, where for a brief moment, Lisa had felt exhilarated and happy because of the sheer beauty and sense of freedom the place had. Rodriguez had seemed happy to watch her enjoying the environment.

"Maybe you come down tomorrow for a swim"

Perhaps she would. Rodriguez had not touched her or looked at her suggestively at all since he had first seen her, no doubt sizing her up as Jackson's supposed mate. She did not feel too threatened by him, and when Jackson returned, she would not want to be seen in a swimsuit. Why shouldn't she enjoy the beautiful ocean, and allow it to lift her spirits while it still could.

Now she sat at the bench with Consuela, picking and preparing herbs while Consuela cut up the meat and vegetables. She was going to learn how to make Paella, and she was looking forward to it. Lisa wouldn't allow herself to regret this. Whilst she had to suppress some resentment towards the couple, she needed to stop fighting for a while, to regain her strength.

The next day, she helped Rodriguez plant some bulbs and tropical orchids near the house, marvelling at the delicate beauty of the tiny flower. Rodriguez began explaining that the flower was an endangered species, and Lisa stopped him.

"Please Rodriguez, no more stories about Jackson being some sort of hero to ecology or social justice, please"

"Ok Leesa, but if you could have seen him grow it from a tiny seed . . . "

Lisa put her hand up, and Rodriguez stopped and watched her head and body droop, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lisa saw her father, helping her grow a bean plant from a tiny seed and a bit of damp tissue, the memory overwhelmed her, his careful instructions, her childish wonder and excitement at something so substantial arising out of seemingly nothing. Her tears dropped into the earth around the orchid, and abruptly Rodriguez stopped what he was doing, and briefly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I give you a little privacy"

"No, don't go" He hesitated.

"Why you cry?"

"I miss my father"

Rodriguez shuffled restlessly, taking off his gloves and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"I am sorry for that"

Lisa turned and looked at him earnestly.

"Please help me"

"No"

"Please?"

Rodriguez looked at her sadly, shaking his head.

"What if it were your daughter?"

Rodriguez chuckled. "Every father on this island has wished for Jackson to take their daughters as his bride. He is good man, good house, nice place." He gestured around him.

"But would they wish for their daughters to be taken away from them, by a stranger? And for that stranger to fool them into thinking their daughter was dead?"

Rodriguez looked gravely at her, unable to respond.

"Well?"

"Jackson must have his reasons"

"They are not good reasons" Lisa looked at him meaningfully, and saw that he had the grace to blush a little.

Finally he said plaintively, "He is good looking man"

"He's a killer"

"He no kill you"

Feeling frustrated, Lisa wiped her eyes, then a thought occurred to her.

"Where is his mother?"

Rodriguez stiffened, and did not reply for a moment. Lisa was immediately intrigued.

"Rodriguez?"

Rodriguez did not look at her as he mumbled his reply, "she is dead, best not to talk about her"

"How did she die?"

"I can't talk, it's not my business"

"Everything else about Jackson is your business!"

"I think, you go inside now"

Rodriguez stood up.

"Tell me"

"I don't know, I only know she's dead, come on, you go inside, rest"

Lisa didn't move, watching him closely.

"You know a lot more than you let on"

Rodriguez finally yanked her up by the arm and began marching her to the front door.

"Just tell me the truth!"

Rodriguez opened the front door, thrust her inside, and slammed it behind her. Lisa turned and watched him walk away from the glass panel at the side of the door. A million thoughts and questions raced through her head. _What had happened to Jackson's mother? _Lisa wanted desperately to know at the same time that she never wanted to find out. She shook her head in frustration as if to try to clear up the anomaly.

All the fear and trepidation that she had managed to dampen for a while now rose up again and engulfed her, and in a daze she wandered back into the kitchen and dropped down onto one of the couches in the living area.

She was so overwhelmed by emotion that she barely knew what to with herself, and glancing up, she realised through the fog in her head that the TV was out. Consuela must have put it on while she was cleaning. Desperate for anything that might distract her from her current train of thought, Lisa found the remote on the coffee table and switched it on.

Lisa was relieved to find it was broadcasting an old episode of the Cosbies and for a brief moment she was able to lose herself in the familiar humour. Consuela must have been off somewhere, cleaning another part of the house, and she was grateful for the privacy. All of a sudden, the episode was interrupted by some breaking news. Keefe had been killed, at his own home, apparently by his housekeeper, who it now appeared, had borne him a number of love children.

Lisa's body went cold with shock, and she froze to her seat for a moment, before running into her little bathroom to vomit in the sink. _So, this was his business_. All her effort on the plane, all the risks and chances she had taken, they had all been for nothing. The false security of the last couple of days suddenly seemed like a dream, and Lisa immediately had an unquenchable desire to run, and this time, she would fucking kill anybody who got in her way. She ran out of the bathroom to the living room sliding doors, and found to her suprise, that they were unlocked. Consuela had some rugs airing over the balcony. Lisa ran outside and down the steps, as she reached the bottom, Consuela emerged from hanging out the washing under the house nearby. She ran in front of Lisa.

"Leesa, where you go, where's Rodriguez?"

Consuela tried to block Lisa's path and without a second's hesitation, Lisa pulled her arm back and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. In a matter of minutes, she reached the beach and with tears streaming down her cheeks, approached the ocean. She looked at the cliffs and rocks which guarded it at either end, and made a decision. She had to escape, she couldn't stay in this place for one more minute.

Jackson was a killer, regardless of how well he masqueraded as some sort of social justice eco terrorist. He would kill her one way or another, by stealth or by action, for revenge. Her father and mother would not want her to submit to this for their sakes, she had to try to escape. Without the islanders on her side she couldn't kill Jackson, but she could still try to escape. She would swim around the coast to the beach beyond his property, and from there try to find a boat, or die in the attempt.

Lisa looked briefly back up towards the house again as she began wading into the water. No-one was coming. Had she knocked Consuela out? Lisa began to feel concerned for her but then dismissed this train of thought. She couldn't allow herself to think that way anymore, this was survival, being kind and caring was not sustainable.

Strange insights began flooding into her head as she entered this new world of thinking. Lisa had always wondered how a society as philosophical and educated as the Romans could enjoy watching people being torn apart by animals for sport. Now she understood it perfectly. This was life, and life was about knowing that death could claim you in an instant, and though it wasn't fair, at the end of the day, if someone else was dying, you might have more of a chance to live.

As the water reached her waist Lisa tried to peer beyond the rocks. How far was it? She was a good swimmer, but she wasn't sure how far she would need to go. Lisa wished for some sort of floatation device or board. If she had planned this, she could have had it all worked out, but Jackson was always two steps ahead of her.

A wave smacked into her. This was it, she couldn't touch the bottom any longer. Lisa swam at a steady pace, not wanting to use all her energy too quickly. She glanced back at the beach that was slowly retreating from view. There was no-one there. Feeling her clothes, billowing and dragging through the water, she slipped them off, and swam only in her bra and underpants.

As she went further round the rocks, Lisa looked for a patch of beach or a pathway through the rocks to the shore. There were enough large surf waves to make it impossible not to be smashed onto them if she could not find a clear passage through. She kept swimming further and further, looking for a way through but not finding one. Finally she looked back, she had gone a long way, and she wasn't sure she had the strength to return.

Lisa felt a wave of hopelessness wash over her. What chance had she had from the beginning, from the moment Jackson had bought her that bay-breeze and taken over her life? It was all hopeless, she had fought hard, but she was up against a professional, and she couldn't win. Her body was tired, and emotionally she was exhausted, struggling to find enough inner strength to continue.

Maybe this was her destiny, her fate sealed from the moment she had taken that job at the Lux, swiftly climbing the ladder from reception to _"the only voice that can get this done by the time I need it done"._ If only she had been incompetent or lazy, if she had just played along, and not tried so hard all the time to please everybody but herself.

Lisa stopped swimming and tried to rest a while in the water, she couldn't think anymore, she was tired of thinking, of being a mouse in a wheel that never stops spinning, she didn't care about anything anymore.

Images and memories from the past kept lobbing themselves into her head, the day they had won the hockey finals and she had run and jumped into her father's arms. Her mothers anguish over leaving her father, as she unburdened herself to Lisa. Lisa's resentment at this, resentment she didn't even know she was harbouring. Her father, on the phone, asking if she were ok, his concern over so many stupid little things, like the warmth of her jacket, the locking system of her car. _Why had he always worried so about her?_ And what had she done to become such a magnet for trouble.

Lisa realised in an instant that she blamed herself for her parents break-up, because she was the reason her father was so over nurturing, and her real mum had felt so disempowered in their relationship. She had actually hated them both for it, but now, it was all irrelevant. All she wanted to do was hold them and forgive them. All she wanted to do was tell them that she loved them dearly, and always would . . . vaguely she reflected that it was true that your life flashes before your eyes before you die, this was not a cliche after all.

Was that what she was doing now? Dying? Suddenly it seemed like such an easy option, like a surrender. She felt her body begin to relax and drop down into the water, almost like she wasn't in control of it any longer . .


	7. Chapter 7 Bathrooms

**Chapter 7 – Bathrooms (take 2)**

**A/N: I had some great feedback after my last posting of this chapter from EmpireX that immediately made me want to rewrite and repost before going on to the next chapter.**

**Her feedback made me realise that I was holding off on something Lisa needed to acknowledge, waiting for what I thought was the right moment, and in the process, missed it! **

**I've basically incorporated all her suggestions and I think the result is better in that it moderates the content, gives us back Lisa's internal narrative, without taking out any of the spark!**

**I've really wanted to keep true to the movie characters, to be honest about who they are and what they're capable of, but was perhaps pushing it just a little too far.**

**Anyway, I hope the result enhances your impression of this chapter rather than retracts, thanks to those of you who liked it regardless and EmpireX, you are a true muse.**

Lisa felt a strong arm encircle her waist and start pulling her upwards. So, she was not going to die, she was going to get a second chance, and she was glad. As her face broke the surface of the water she tried to breathe in, and spluttered out a mouthful of water in the process.

All of a sudden she wanted desperately to live, and she clung to the man who had rescued her, pushing him under accidentally. He pushed her hands away as he burst back up to the surface, and she heard a familiar voice.

"Dammit Lisa, just relax will you. I've got you, we just need to wait for Rodriguez"

Lisa stopped struggling and just tried to concentrate on keeping her head above the water. Rodriguez appeared from around the coastline on some sort of jet-ski, it was towing a large boogie board. As he drew slowly up to them, Jackson got a hold of the board, and hauled Lisa onto it, he then grabbed on from behind her and signalled to Rodriguez. Slowly Rodriguez towed them back towards the beach.

As they reached the shallower water Jackson let go of the board, and began helping Lisa make her way out of the water. Upon reaching the sand, they both collapsed with exhaustion, and lay for a while with the water lapping over them. After about ten minutes Jackson sat up and looked at her.

"Just tell me one thing Lisa, did you do that for Keefe?"

Lisa rolled onto her back, drinking in the sunlight. She shook her head slightly. Jackson accepted this, and then stood up, looking pissed off. He said curtly, "Come on", and held out his hand.

Lisa allowed him to pull her up and then didn't object when he put his arm around her to support her as they walked up the beach to the path.

Lisa and Jackson walked through the small path through the jungle that bridged the beach to the house. The path was hollowed out through thick lush vegetation, with shafts of light filtering and dappling through in different places. A small wooden bench lined the way and Jackson led Lisa up to it, allowing her to sit down and rest for a moment. Lisa breathed heavily, still fatigued from her marathon swim, and looked up at Jackson, standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of shorts. For the first time she wondered how he had reached her. Had he swum the whole distance? He was breathing heavily also, clearly strung out by the physical exertion.

"How did you get to me?"

"Never mind that" He was still pissed off. "What the fuck were you trying to do out there, huh?"

Lisa opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it. _She should keep him guessing._ Jackson narrowed his eyes, examining her expression, as she cast her face downwards again, refusing to answer. Jackson lifted her chin with his hand, and brought his face closer to hers.

"You were trying to escape"

Lisa tried her best to keep her face expressionless.

"Cut the doe eyed looks, you're not the type for planned suicide, even if it was a suicidal thing to do. Next time, take a floatation device with you for God's sake" Jackson released her face and took her hand. "Come on"

"I can walk by myself now"

Jackson released her hand, and gestured ahead of him like a gentleman. "After you"

Lisa got up and walked as quickly as she could ahead of him. Jackson kept up with her, and Lisa could feel his eyes on her backside as they moved through the jungle. Her underclothes were cream lace, and too transparent for her liking.

Jackson took her arm as they reached the deck, and sat her down on a deck chair.

"I'd like a towel"

"Just a minute"

Jackson took a couple of large plastic cups from an outdoor cupboard and filled them to the brim at an external tap nearby. Handing her one of them, he sat down on a bench seat near her, and drank thirstily. Lisa did the same, and immediately felt the beneficial effects. Having drained the cup, she put it down on a little table next to her, and folded her arms across her chest. Jackson finished his also, and then just openly looked her over, taking in every detail of her wet body. _Jesus, she had just nearly fucking died and he was treating it like they were in an episode of Baywatch._ Feeling compelled to at least break the silence, Lisa breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"Where's Consuela?"

Jackson answered quickly. "I think Rodriguez might have taken her to the health clinic. You may have broken her nose."

Jackson looked at her, amused. Lisa hated that she felt bad about Consuela, and a familiar surge of anger rose up in her against him. Watching her face turn red with emotion Jackson decided to dig deeper.

"How could you? She's been nothing but kind to you."

"Kind enough to lock me in the house every night"

"Thank God she did, the way you've been behaving . . . "

The hint of amusement and sarcasm to Jackson's tone did nothing to improve her mood, and Lisa closed her eyes, trying to cope with the sheer weight of her emotion.

"We only want what's best for you Lisa"

"Who made you the judge of that?"

"You did, when you put your life in my hands, in exchange for your Dad's"

"Stop talking like it was all beyond your control. I'm the only one who's been left with no choices here"

"We always have choices Lisa. You exercised yours when you chose to knock out Consuela. A short time ago you chose a course of action which nearly led to your death. Consuela and I have only tried to save you from the consequences of these choices"

"And now that you've succeeded, what are the consequences of that Jackson?"

Jackson maintained a steady gaze into her eyes for a moment before unashamedly, dropping them to roam over her half naked body. Lisa felt convinced that she couldn't cope, literally couldn't stand anything more from him and standing up abruptly, she stalked into the house.

Reaching her little bathroom, Lisa realised with great relief and some surprise that Jackson had not followed her, and after watching the door for a few moments, she adjusted the taps in the shower, and stepped inside. The water's enveloping warmth after the harshness of the ocean calmed her instantly. After washing her hair she slipped out of her bra and panties and washed the sand off her body, soaping up her breasts and backside, momentarily losing herself in the blissful water and the feel of her own soft body.

Turning around, she washed the soap out of her eyes, and found herself, all of a sudden, face to face with Jackson, who had just slipped in with her. He looked angry.

"Don't try to escape again Lisa"

"Get out of here!"

He said conversationally, "it makes me want to fuck you till you pass out"

"Stop it"

"Being in a contained bathroom space like this also doesn't help, Lisa"

Lisa tried to slip past him to get out of the cubicle but Jackson grabbed her by her upper arms and pushed her up against the shower wall. He flashed her a grin.

"Just like old times isn't it?"

Grabbing her chin again, Jackson wasted no more time, bringing his lips down on hers. He parted them quickly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Lisa couldn't seem to stop him from manipulating her lips so that it was almost like she was kissing him back, and he had shifted his hand around to the back of her head to make it impossible for her to turn away.

Jackson used his body to hold her in place while he kissed her, and Lisa breathed in sharply through her nose when she felt him pressing into her stomach, rock hard and insistent. His other hand slid down the side of her body, in at her waist and then around behind her arse to pull her pelvis further in towards his.

Jackson angled his body so that he was grinding himself against her and Lisa felt a spike of intense pleasure course through her body like an injection of adrenalin. Internally her emotions were overwhelmed, but through the mass and tangle of outrage, hate, fear and despair, she could no longer supress an ongoing niggling realisation that had been clamouring for attention since she'd first thanked Jackson in the check in line.

She was attracted to him. She was sexually aroused and attracted to the man who was ruining her life. _What the fuck was wrong with her?_ Why couldn't she just hate and loathe him and be done with it?

What made it all so much worse was that he, in his arrogance, had always just assumed this was the case, and was using it as ammunition for achieving dominance over her mind and body. In an instant Lisa thought of all the girlfriends she knew who had repeatedly confused sex with love. She wouldn't make the same mistake, she would think like a man, whilst continuing to insist on her woman's prerogative to preserve her body. So what if she desired him? The guy was a bully and a prick, and if their places were exchanged, he wouldn't question or try to justify his feelings for a moment.

Lisa refused in that moment to really delve into the implications of her feelings, the fact that her belly ached with need for him, that her whole body was primed for his advance from the anticipation that had built up since meeting him. She had to master the situation by using everything she had, and not allowing idealism or notions of right or wrong to weaken her resolve. She was only human, and humans were animals when it came right down to it.

What scared her the most was the possibility that if he managed to master her physically, she would find it more difficult to resist him with her mind, and for that reason more than any other she was determined to fight him all the way.

Suddenly Jackson broke from her body, bent his knees, and shoved one leg between hers to part them so that he could lodge himself between her thighs, nestling there. Lisa panicked and pushed against his chest, managing to break her mouth away from his momentarily.

"Stop it, stop it!"

Jackson kept his face millimetres away from hers, his eyes filled with lust and excitement.

"You don't really want me to Lisa"

"Haven't you ever heard of no means no you fucking rapist?"

"You can call it that if you like, but the fact is, you've been wanting this ever since you pulled that stunt in the red eye lavatory"

"You don't know what I feel"

"Why else would you do something as stupid as try to swim around those rocks?"

Lisa shouted, "Because I can't stand being here with you"

"I haven't even been here Lisa. I've been away from you, and even though you've had relative free movement around the house and garden, you choose to do this on the day of my return. I'd call that a cry for attention, so here I am"

With one arm Jackson grabbed her behind one of her knees and hoisted her leg up, to create a better pelvic angle.

"How can you think I want you? You're fucking delusional!"

"Oh, I know you hate me and wouldn't care if I dropped dead tomorrow, but it's not your mind I'm talking about Lisa, it's your body"

With his other hand Jackson reached down and gently inserted one finger inside her. Lisa gasped and felt her limbs stiffen and begin to tremble. A triumphant grin spread across his features.

"You're wet Lisa"

"We're in a fucking shower Jackson for God's sake!"

Lisa tried to use the slipperyness of their bodies to twist herself out of his grasp but Jackson countered this by hoisting her raised leg over his arm and stilling her hips with both hands. Lisa was pushing him away with everything she had but it was like she was trying to push a wall. She would have to play dirtier than that. Inspiration hit her.

"Jackson I swear if you don't stop right now I'll scratch your eyes and bite and kick you the whole time, this time and every single fucking time you even touch me afterwards. I swear on my grandmothers grave Jackson I'll fucking poke your eyes out while you come inside me . . ."

She felt him hesitate.

"Is that how you like it Jackson, huh? Is that what you want?"

Jackson looked at her, impressed. He said calmly, "I could always tie you up"

"Get's a bit tedious over time don't you think?"

"You won't keep it up"

Lisa fixed him with a dead serious stare. "You sure about that?"

They locked eyes for almost a minute until Jackson gave out an exasperated sigh. Pulling back a little, his eyes travelled down her body, devouring it. Reluctantly he released her hips and leg, but remained close to her, trapping her against the wall with both his hands planted on either side of her, his body no longer touching hers but still only inches away.

"I'm listening"

Lisa looked down, stammering, trying to figure out what to do next. Her body was red all over from both the exertion and the arousal of his attack. Her thought's and feelings were so conflicted and overwhelming that she barely knew how to speak. She heard herself say something.

"We, we need some ground rules"

"Ok, as in?"

Lisa felt herself beginning to come apart.

"I can't, I can't think in here like this anymore"

"Aw, and you were doing so well"

"If I stand here much longer I'm going to collapse"

She wasn't bullshitting him. Physically she just couldn't take anything more in one day. Jackson looked her over again, noticing the tremors still reverberating over her body. Looking very pissed off, he relented.

"I'll give you ten minutes to get dressed and come out"

Lisa nodded automatically. With great reluctance he took one hand off the wall and allowed her to pass him by. At the last minute, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"But you better be prepared to make a deal this time Lisa, I'm not going to wait any longer"


	8. Chapter 8 The deal

**A/N: Thanks Nector Ambrosia - I've adapted previous chapters taking into account your prescient advice, am very embarrassed, but thank God you told me! I am now learning the appropriate vernacular from other fanfic's and some offline friends with filthy mouths!**

**Chapter 8 – The deal**

Lisa stumbled into her closet, clutching a towel to her chest, and fell to her knees. Her body wouldn't stop trembling, waves of it were coursing through her, and she realised that she was nearing the brink of some kind of nervous collapse. She had to find some way to get a grip.

Blinking back her tears she recalled a documentary she had seen about a man who had climbed down a mountain with a broken leg, by setting himself small achievable goals, and accomplishing them one step at a time. She had to focus on a number of step by step objectives, in order to achieve the larger goals of escaping him.

In the process, she had to admit, she was probably going to have to be fucked by him, but this wasn't important if it helped her to achieve her larger goal. She had to accept it, and use it to her advantage, but she wouldn't do so without a fight.

A part of her, the more emotional part, rose up in protest, threatening to overwhelm her with rage, sorrow and despair. She suppressed this, telling herself to toughen up, it was only her body, if she played this right, she would keep her mind, and her body would be ok.

Jackson's words in the shower burst uninvited into her consciousness. _It's not your mind I'm talking about Lisa, it's your body._ Internally she bristled at his arrogance, but she could no longer suppress the reality of her physical tolerance to his touch, the fact that she was not repulsed by him, further, she actually desired him, though this had been masked by genuine fear and terror of what he might do to her. Lisa wondered whether his act in rescuing her from the ocean had served to suppress her fear of him enough to bring out the latent sexual feelings he evoked in her. Clearly he was not going to kill her, not for the time being anyway.

Associated memories flooded into her head, a close girlfriend crying over an affair she was having with her boss, and the simultaneous hatred and desire she felt for him, desire borne out of doing something that was so forbidden, and hatred for his exploitation of her need for her first job in an industry she loved, the fact that he had reduced this achievement to a carnal need.

She couldn't let him get to her, his words were irrelevant, even if they were true, much of it could be put down to the survival instinct, the need to preserve her value to him, in order to survive.

She told herself, focus on step one. She heard the shower door slide open as Jackson finished in the shower. _Get dressed, that was step one_. Lisa dried herself quickly, and pulled out some clothes. Sweat pants and a tank top with a high waisted polka dot zip up hoodie jacket.

While she dressed Lisa pondered step two. What was her strategy? What did she need to get? She had something he wanted, collaboration, even participation. She had to bargain with him, and make sure she extracted the best price.

Deciding to try to preserve her dignity in any way possible, Lisa checked her clothes, and opened the closet doors. Jackson was standing in the doorway to her room, fully dressed, hair tousled, arms folded, with a haughty attitude.

Initially taken aback, Lisa stepped into her room and went to the window to retrieve her hair-brush. She walked casually to the bathroom brushing her hair. Jackson pointedly looked at his watch as she passed him, haughty air replaced by a look of amusement.

Lisa concentrated on doing her hair, and finding an elastic in one of the cupboards, she swept it up into a high pony tail. Cautiously she exited the bathroom. Jackson had left.

When Lisa emerged in the living room, Jackson had placed a pot of tea on the coffee table in the living area and was pouring her a cup, he added milk and a level teaspoon of sugar, just the way she liked it. A small wooden platter held a selection of cheeses, some quince paste, and some water crackers. It was all so fucking civilised.

Jackson gestured to the couch, and seated himself in the single armchair opposite. _Damn, she would have preferred the single armchair. _Suddenly she realised that he was no longer wearing the bandage on his throat, and since she hadn't even noticed it earlier, it must have healed well. She hoped there was a good scar, that she could look at when he was all over her, to remind herself of what she was capable of.

Reluctantly Lisa picked up her tea, and sat down on the couch with it. She took a sip. It was wonderfully fragrant and delicious, just the right strength and sweetness. Despite everything, she felt its calming effect.

Jackson sat back, relaxed, watching her with open curiosity. After a full minute of silence, his expression changed to one of impatience and he sat forward, and put his cup down with decision.

"Time's up Lisa"

Lisa replied quickly, surprising him, "I'll cooperate, but don't expect me to do anything"

Jackson remained where he was but was still poised to stand. "Ok" He gazed steadily across the table at her. "You have yourself a deal"

"I'm not finished yet"

"Don't push it Lisa"

Lisa gathered her courage and coloured slightly as she said her next words.

"Nothing . . . kinky"

Jackson sat back again, and cocked his head at her, saying nothing.

"That means . . . no, anal, no . . . tying me up or blindfolding me . . . and no, accessories"

For almost another full minute Jackson stayed completely still, a smirk on his face, watching her squirm. Then suddenly he got to his feet.

"Agreed"

In one stride he was standing in front of her. Lisa had been anticipating this, she concentrated on making her voice sound as determined as possible.

"I'm not done yet"

"Oh, I think you are"

Lisa stood up, and faced him, she looked at his throat, _yes there it was, a nice little circular scar, what's your story for that one Jack?,_ she glared directly into his blue eyes.

"Fuck me now if you want Jackson but as far as I'm concerned, we don't have a deal yet so all bets are off"

There was a long silence while Jackson assessed her level of determination, finally, he shrugged, and sat down casually on the couch. He patted the place next to him.

"Alright, we have a lot of time, after all"

Lisa walked across to the single arm-chair and sat down in it. Jackson watched her with amusement.

"You think you'll be protected by a coffee table?"

Lisa tried to ignore this jibe.

"No, ridiculously long sessions"

"What's your idea of ridiculously long?"

"No more than half an hour"

"Two hours"

"One hour"

"Done"

Lisa breathed out at their fast exchange, and breathed in slowly again.

"I won't do it every single time you want me to"

Jackson looked steely.

"Sometimes, I need to be allowed to say no"

She watched him, Jackson was thinking. She knew he was strategising something, _What was it_?

"If all I'd wanted was a sex slave Leese, I'd have gone to the Eastern Block, so yes, you can say no, sometimes" He placed a very heavy emphasis on this last word.

"Really Jackson . . ." Lisa stopped herself, she was going off track, and suddenly she realised, his last statement had been a deliberate trap, _he knew she would object_.

"What"

"Forget it"

"Let me guess"

"I'd rather you didn't"

"I'm no better than an Eastern Block slave trader, yes?"

Lisa shrugged, frustrated, she couldn't disagree.

"Have you seen the hovels they keep those girls in Lisa?"

"It's the same in principle"

"There's an important distinction"

Lisa sighed, feeling sure he wasn't going to let up, she'd been on a roll, and he had sidetracked her. She smiled grimly and sat back, bracing herself.

"Enlighten me"

"Those guys make money from the girls they take, they don't keep them at considerable expense, not to mention inconvenience to themselves, in a relative paradise, with a whole island to play with."

"It's a nicer cage, I'll give you that"

"They also don't scruple to kill them and dump them in the trash, if the need so arises"

"I've got no guarantee in that regard"

"Jesus Christ Lisa, if that was what I wanted I would have done it back in the airport, or I would have just left you to your own devices", he gestured out to the ocean. "Your stubborn insistence on painting yourself as the victim, is getting tedious"

Lisa gasped at this interpretation of her attitude, but she couldn't think of anything to counter.

"The distinction here Lisa, is that it's necessary for you to live here with me, so I can preserve your life, and the lives of the ones you love, and with your usual penchant for ignoring the facts, you just won't face up to the reality that it's just not possible for us to be here together, without engaging in some form of sexual relationship."

Lisa said in a small voice, "Why not?"

"Oh please Lisa"

Jackson looked at her, incredulous, and she found that she couldn't stare him down.

"God you really haven't travelled much have you?"

Lisa closed her eyes in blind frustration, she felt sure she was going to be further insulted.

"You're so completely locked into your nice little Western frame of reference aren't you"

"Spare me your little wake up speeches Jackson"

"Tell me something Lisa, how many real, male friends have you had, that weren't just a hotel acquaintance, and weren't gay?"

Lisa looked up at the ceiling refusing to participate. She was so sick of his barely veiled criticisms.

"Alright, I'll think of one for you. How about . . . Damian?"

"Damian, you know, you saw . . ." She turned her head away. _Of course he did_.

"Yes your friend Damian. Remember that night he wanted to come into your flat?"

"That was . . . he was, drunk"

"He wanted to fuck you Lisa"

"No, he . . ."

"Just like I want to fuck you only I'm not too stupid to admit it"

"Oh, congratulations Jackson"

"So don't even think about expecting me to go around pretending, that I haven't gone to considerable expense and trouble, even risked my reputation, in order to have myself a nice looking companion" He paused for effect. "If I'd wanted that, I would have kidnapped a guy"

"Why kidnap at all? According to Rodriguez, he can't keep the girls off of you"

Jackson smirked. "Is that what he said?"

"Yes"

Jackson smiled again, and chuckled, and for a very brief moment he looked like a fresh young college graduate, filled with opportunity.

"Let's just say . . . female procurement is not usually one of my challenges in life"

"So why me? If it's so God damn easy for you?"

Jackson regarded her, almost fondly, and shrugged. "Maybe I just want what I can't have"

Lisa hesitated for a moment. She said with some fragility, "And once you've had it?"

Jackson smiled, and leaned forward again. "You'll just have to wait and see Lisa, but my guess is that I'll probably want to have it again"

Lisa couldn't stay where she was any longer, and standing up with her arms crossed, she walked over to the window and gazed out at the ocean. Tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks, she let them, no longer able to care whether she cried or not. Jackson came and stood behind her, gently he placed one arm around her waist, and with the other hand, he reached up and tenderly wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"It's horrible I know, but I just couldn't kill you Lisa, you were just too . . . " Jackson searched for the right word, "good. Too damn good to just, throw away"

Lisa closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to block him out. Jackson continued being incredibly tender, pulling the tendrils of her hair that had escaped out of her pony tail, back off her face, kissing her head, stroking her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. With a supreme effort, Lisa pulled herself together.

"There's two more conditions"

Jackson dropped his hand down to join his other at her waist, and waited.

"I want you to stop restricting me from exploring the island"

Jackson watched her reflection in the glass, his eyes narrowing as he considered her request.

"Ok, but wherever you go, myself or Rodriguez will go with you" Lisa nodded, knowing he wouldn't budge on this.

Jackson couldn't help smiling a little. "And I have to be able to say no, sometimes"

Lisa sighed and nodded again, looking back at him in the window reflection.

Jackson prompted her, "And the last thing"

Lisa took a big breath. "I need you to hold off Jackson, for two days"

Jackson spoke with finality, "No"

Swivelling around in his hands, Lisa put her hands on his chest as she spoke.

"Two days, or I don't come easy Jackson. Two hours ago, I was almost dead Jackson. I need . . . some time. There's just been too many things happening, at once. You've caught me Jackson, but I need two fucking days, where nothing much happens, and I can recover."

"You still think you can run from me"

"Jackson, I've been running and fighting and crying so much that I can't do anything anymore. I can't go on . . . like this. You need to give me a little more time, to just settle, to accept . . . "

Jackson scrutinised her face and body while she spoke, and she got the feeling that he did not take anything she had just said at face value. His expression was calculating, unmoved, even slightly amused.

Lisa felt her body begin to shake again, and despite herself, she dropped her head down and butted it against his chest.

Certain that he was going to stand his ground, Lisa wondered whether she had enough strength to resist further, and was dismayed to discover that she didn't think she had it in her.

"I'll give you your two days . . ."

Surprised, Lisa looked up at him with wide eyes.

Jackson qualified "But . . ."

Lisa felt herself groan inwardly. _What was the catch now?_

"I get to touch you like this, without you jumping away from me, every time I do"

Wearily Lisa considered what he was asking of her. This was a big concession. She would have to be able to handle him pawing her, kissing her, whenever he felt like it, and if she couldn't help it, potentially for much longer than two days. _Was it worth it?_ With his usual foresight, Jackson was preferencing the bigger picture, rather than the short-term gain.

But in her present state of vulnerability, after the news of Keefe, her near death experience, and all her confused emotions, she just felt like she couldn't face anything else right now. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed, alone, with nothing else to process. _This must be why he was pushing it, exploiting her present weakness._

At least, Lisa told herself, she would have two more days to look for opportunities to get away from him. A lot could happen in two days. And it seemed likely that he would continue touching her regardless.

Without looking at him, Lisa gave a barely perceptible nod of her head. Jackson lifted her chin, and kissed her, very tenderly, and she let him.

**A/N I hope you like this - I know I'm a tease - but I do believe repression is the food of desire, (as does Jackson), so do bear with me, I'll make it worth your while.**


	9. Chapter 9 Enough Sleeping

**A/N Matilda, you touched my heart, I am dog tired tonight but I thought I'd get this up since it's more or less ready. The last chapter was a hard act to follow so I hope this chapter doesn't seem like an anti-climax. EmpireX Hold on girl it's a-coming! I've sort of just written what I think you want for the chapter after this one. Anyway - just give me your honest opinion - love you all. We're going into the broader island environment now, you'll see why later on - hope this doesn't dilute the tension too much.**

**Chapter 9 - Enough sleeping**

Lisa watched as row after row of banana trees sped past her eyes and then gasped as the jeep she was riding in crested a hill to reveal a low lying deep blue lake surrounded by three volcanos whose tops were comforted by bunches of fluffy white clouds. _This place was astonishing._ She glanced at Jackson as he rounded another corner with a casual but expert driving style. For a moment he looked back at her.

"Beautiful isn't it"

"It's, it's stunning"

"There's a little village on the other side of this volcano, we can get some lunch there"

"Are any of them active?"

"One or two of them"

Jackson drove on as though this was barely relevant and Lisa sighed, they were actually beginning to sound like an ordinary couple, and whilst this was discomforting, it was also very easy to slip into. What wasn't so apparent to the outside world was that this could easily switch to bitter adversaries in an instant.

The night before to her utter astonishment she had slept for a solid ten hours, the most continuous sleep since she had got here, and awoken to Jackson sitting on her bed watching her. He had said simply, "enough sleeping" and then calmly walked out of the room. She supposed her marathon swim and the sheer emotional drama of the day had put her down for the count, and perhaps she had slept because for the first time since they had arrived, she was sure that Jackson wouldn't turn up in her bed, that he would keep his end of the bargain, because essentially, it worked in his favour.

Minutes after they had arrived at their "deal", she had begun to regret it. Jackson had gone on kissing her for some time afterwards. And though she tried her best to remain "neutral" in the exchange, this was far more difficult than she had anticipated. She had tried at the very least, to keep her mouth closed while he kissed her, but Jackson had held her head with both his hands and kissed her repeatedly, with increasing sensuality, building her anticipation. When, out of the blue, he had sucked in her bottom lip, it had caused her to give a little involuntary gasp, which he had then used to launch an all out assault on her mouth, slipping his tongue inside at that moment and then never giving her the chance to close it again.

Finally, she had begun to feel dizzy, and with her cheeks glowing from the blood that now seemed to course through her veins, and her body tingling with anticipation, she had allowed herself to sag in his arms, and he had released her mouth and let her drop her head and upper body down over one supporting arm.

Feeling his other hand begin to inevitably move steadily down towards her backside, she had risen herself up and stated that she needed to sit down, and Jackson had practically carried her back over to the couch, sitting down next to her as she dropped her head down into her hands. Though she couldn't see him, she knew he would be wearing an expression of victory, he had practically caused her to faint just like he'd said he would in the shower.

Jackson had stroked her back while she recovered, which did nothing for her presence of mind, and when finally, through the haze of need and emotion, she found the resolution to stop this assault on her senses, she had straightened up, leaned back on the couch, and tried to face him. But Jackson had immediately leaned in close to her and kissed her throat, with one hand caressing her neck while the other began roaming her body.

"Jackson . . ."

Jackson said huskily, "I'm done talking "

He began moving down her neck towards her breasts. Lisa felt her body temperature begin rising again, and in a detached way she realised that she had actually begun to push her back into a subtle arch, unconsciously making herself more accessible, and when, he suddenly plunged one hand into the "v" between her legs, grasping her hard, a jolt of electricity went through her body, and internally her desire for him crashed into her resolve to resist him, rendering her paralysed, powerless to respond one way or the other.

Jackson stopped kissing her body and hovered over her, watching for her response, and very deliberately his hand pumped once against her, holding her harder as though she was his to take. Lisa gasped, and very slowly, he allowed his thumb to travel across her, until it found its mark.

Lisa felt a bolt of intense pleasure spiral out through her body, and she knew that she was actually close to orgasm, just from him touching her, all it would take now was for him to thrust himself once inside her, and she would come around him. Forcing herself to move, she brought her head down from where it had been thrown back, and looked at him. She had to find the strength, and he himself would give it to her. Lisa looked at Jackson's triumphant delight and lustful expression, and tapped into the deep reserve of anger inside. _Fucking Bastard, who the fuck does he think he is._ Jackson's expression changed subtly as he recognised what she was doing, and she knew he was going to kiss her, to stop her from fighting him, and at the last moment Lisa dropped her eyes to the scar on his neck, and found the resolve to spring away from him.

Jackson sprung up almost at the same time and followed her as she stepped back to the wall.

Putting her hands up Lisa cried out almost in anguish, "Jackson . . ."

He stopped, and watched her stand a few feet away from him with her arms out against him.

Lisa said with more firmness and composure, "You need to . . ."

"You're right, I was getting carried away"

Lisa blinked at him in surprise. He watched her steadily, not moving a muscle. Lisa realised he knew exactly what he was doing.

Lisa said firmly "I'm not sure that you're being able to touch me is such a good idea"

"Relax Lisa, after everything we've been through today, it's hardly surprising"

"I'm just concerned that . . ."

"I promised not to fuck you for two days, and I won't" Jackson smirked. "Unless of course you ask me to"

"But you . . ."

"I'll go easy on the touching, but I will touch you Lisa, I've made that clear from the beginning, and that's the deal"

"Well sometimes I'll have to . . ."

'Say no." A sardonic smile spread across his face. "I get it"

Lisa frowned, shaking her head. This was a joke, and they both knew it. It had taken all her strength to stop him just now, and he would not go easy on her. The pressure was going to become unbearable, if he kept trying to weaken her and she could see no reason why he would not. She pulled her hair back off her face with both hands, intensely frustrated, and Jackson suddenly relaxed his posture and expression.

"Look Lisa, in some ways I'm just like any other guy, temptation comes my way, I stop thinking with my head, someone gives me a slap on the wrist, I pull my head in, ok"

Jackson picked up the platter of cheeses and strolled into the kitchen.

"Bring the rest will you?"

Lisa remained where she was for a moment, trying to get a handle on the situation. _How could she be so turned on by such a fucking ass? What was this "ordinary guy" bullshit?_ She looked sideways at Jackson moving around in the kitchen, looking relaxed and almost . . . happy. He opened a cabinet and switched on the stereo system. U2's "Beautiful Day" broke the silence in the room. Lisa looked at the sun going down over the ocean outside. This beautiful day was over, tomorrow would be equally as lovely, but what use was it to her when he kept her so contained in his little laboratory of sexual coercion and mind play. A part of her wanted to just give up, stop trying to resist him, after all, she wanted him physically, so much that she could barely contain herself. She could enjoy and explore her new environment, learn about the islanders, try to find something redemptive in him to cling on to, but to do so would mean putting herself entirely at his mercy, which seemed like suicide. If it came to that, she would make damn sure it was on her terms, not his.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a relatively incident free dinner Lisa thought about Keefe. She wanted to know and she felt sure he would hate the topic, and she could cope with his anger better than she could his seduction. But how to broach the subject? Lisa mulled it over for a moment while she finished her food.

"Jackson tell me what happened to the housekeeper"

Jackson looked at her and frowned.

Lisa said, "Keefe's housekeeper I mean"

"I know who you mean"

Jackson got up from the table and picked up his glass of wine, moving towards the stereo cabinet. He picked up an ipod and began scrolling through its contents.

"Did you make her kill him?"

Jackson snorted and replaced the ipod without selecting any music.

"You know Lisa, Keefe's really not worth the level of concern you've shown for him"

'That's not who I'm asking you about"

"What does it matter to you now?"

"I'd just like to know"

"It's not your business anymore"

"You killed her didn't you?"

Jackson turned and confronted her.

"Well I didn't transport her to a fucking tropical island if that's what you want to know"

Lisa thought she couldn't possibly have any more tears to cry, but they welled up unbidden in her eyes anyway. Jackson sighed with frustration. Lisa took her chance and began walking towards her room. Jackson followed her, taking her arm halfway down the hall and spinning her around.

"Lisa"

"Leave me alone"

"What happened with Keefe has nothing to do with you anymore"

"What do you want me to do? Pretend you're just some ordinary guy, who, stops thinking with his head every so often, and goes and organises for someone to lose their life"

"Lisa"

"What do you want me to do when you come back from these little trips Jackson? Give you a little slap on the wrist and then spread my legs for you so you'll feel better?"

Jackson dropped her arm, and his expression went cold.

"You're hysterical, as usual"

For the first time since she'd arrived, Lisa felt like she'd gotten to him. She turned and walked with confidence to her room, Jackson watched her at first angry, but then the flicker of a smile crossed his face. Lisa closed her door on him and sat down on her bed. The door opened, and Jackson leaned against the frame. He said gently.

"You're making a lot of assumptions Lisa, about things you know nothing about"

"Then tell me the truth so I won't have to make assumptions"

"It's not your business, and it doesn't affect you"

"It affects me if she died because I stopped you the first time"

"That makes no sense at all, but if you're absolutely dead set on implicating yourself for everything that's wrong with the world, be my guest, I'll give you all the detail you need so you can spend the whole night blaming yourself and wondering why you didn't just roll over and die the first time around"

"It's not that I blame myself. I just feel like I need to know . . ."

"I'll tell you why you didn't roll over, you didn't roll over because you knew you were better than that, and you don't need to know because at the end of the day, it makes no difference, like it or not, it's who you are. Don't ever be ashamed of who you are Lisa. That's just stupid"

With that, Jackson angrily turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Lisa stared at the space where he had been standing for a good twenty minutes, trying to process her feelings. After her initial anger at his attitude, his parting words had begun to affect her. Why did she feel the need to blame herself for Keefe's death and the fate of his housekeeper? In some ways it was illogical to react so strongly to something she could not fully understand and was not responsible for. Though she was reluctant to give credence to anything Jackson said, she had to admit his argument had some merit. Feeling calmer, she changed into her night clothes, and wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The house had gone quiet, and it seemed like Jackson had retired or left the house.

Taking advantage of an overwhelming surge of fatigue, she had put herself to bed, and slept almost from the moment her head had hit the pillow.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning she and Jackson had shared a quiet breakfast, and having already conceded on the subject of hand-holding, there was now no impediment to his taking her around the island.

When they arrived in the village, Jackson was greeted warmly by a large group of islanders ranging from old men to small babies. They surrounded him, kissing and embracing him, speaking jovially in a rapid Spanish dialect, and looking at her a lot as they spoke. Jackson had taken her hand as they had exited the jeep, and this did not go unnoticed, which meant that she was greeted and welcomed almost as though she had known them for as long as he had. Lisa suspected that her presence had occupied much of what was spoken about, with many comments made whilst looking at her and touching her, with Jackson's replies sending them into raucous fits of laughter. Lisa couldn't help liking their easy manner and incredible warmth, even if it was a little in your face.

She was already blushing furiously despite not understanding a word of what was said, but when she saw Rodriguez standing a little to the side with Consuela next to him, sporting a large bandage over her cheek and nose, her mortification knew no bounds. As they approached to kiss Jackson, Consuela took Lisa's free hand, raised it to her lips and kissed it. Lisa looked at her remorsefully.

"I'm sorry about . . . "

"No, no, don' worry, s'ok, I'm ok"

Rodriguez was less forthcoming, nodding to her formally before drawing Consuela away.

The villagers led them into a local restaurant courtyard of tables under a ceiling of thick vine leaves. At a small stone fountain nearby, some of the children played with plastic boats in the water.

As they ate a delectable meal, Lisa sat back and looked around her in wonder. _This place was an incredible paradise. _Her eyes landed back on Jackson, wondering. Jackson glanced up at her questioning.

Lisa said, "Your world is so beautiful"

"And yet, I'm such an asshole" he finished for her.

Lisa couldn't help but smile a little at this response, and thoughts of her former life in Miami, invaded her mind. Dealing with spoilt baby boomers and rich pensioners all day, battling traffic in the Miami heat and fighting the crowds in sleazy bars. Jackson watched her, as she sat in contemplation.

He countered, "Your world was pretty shitty Lisa"

Lisa chose not to answer, but the unsaid words, "And yet I'm so good", hung in the air between them, and she pondered his description of her the night before, when he had said she was too good to throw away, Lisa didn't think he had meant good as in "nice", but rather, that she had been a match for him. Whilst a part of her didn't want to think about what his feelings for her might be, she couldn't help feeling like she had to try and understand them.

Lisa said, "Last night, when you said I was too good, to, to throw away"

"What about it?"

"What does that mean?"

Jackson spoke to her like they were in relationships 101, "It means I like you"

"So you've gone to all this trouble, because you _like_ me?"

"I don't like many people"

"And the fact that I don't like you doesn't make any difference to you"

"If I thought you felt nothing for me it might make a difference, but you don't feel nothing do you Leese" Jackson gazed at her with confidence.

Lisa felt her skin flare as the heat rose into her head and internally she kicked herself, she should have known that he would beat her in a game of insults, now even if she told him she hated him he would take this as confirmation of her desire for him, and saying she was indifferent was laughable. She had to rise above this sort of talk, and get back on track.

Lisa said "What about the islanders?"

"What about them?"

"You like them don't you?"

"They're different"

"Different how?"

"They grew up with me. They're like, a part of me. I don't see myself as separate to them"

'Then why haven't you just taken one of the girls?"

"Because that would be like, taking your sister, or your cousin. They're too close to me"

Lisa listened in astonishment. This was the most intimate thing he had revealed so far, and she was fascinated despite herself, but she still didn't trust him. Rodriguez's words sprang into her head, _he no kill you_, and she shook her head, feeling conflicted and unsure, a part of her desperately wanted to believe him, but doing so felt like being on the precipice of a chasm. Jackson went on.

"Like it or not Lisa, I intend to live here with you for a very long time, and though all your little manoeuvrings and antics are frankly, somewhat entertaining, the sooner we can finish negotiating an orderly arrangement, which accommodates both our needs, the better"

"An orderly arrangement"

"Yes, one that doesn't have you nearly drown one day, and me want to kick your door down the next"

"This orderly arrangement . . . would you call that a relationship?"

"Of sorts, yes"

"But I can't trust you Jackson"

"I know, I can't trust you either"

"I was always taught that trust is the foundation of all good relationships"

"I can think of some other important elements"

And he looked at her in a way that immediately made her blush crimson again. Lisa shifted in her seat trying to turn her body away from his direction. Jackson watched her with amusement, and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head, his body open and relaxed.

Jackson went on. "Besides, there are many kinds of relationships Lisa, and very few of them are genuinely built on a foundation of trust"

"That's not true"

"Take your parents for example"

Lisa froze, looking at him, appalled, she did not want to hear his opinions on her parents.

"That's not up for discussion"

"Did your mother trust your father?"

Lisa answered quickly despite herself, wanting to resolve the conversation with her answer.

"Yes"

"And yet he betrayed her"

As Lisa sat smarting from Jackson's little bombshell their plates were taken away and replaced with some rich looking espresso's and a dish of ripe figs.

Jackson's relaxed pose hadn't changed and his expression was still highly confident. He took a moment to select a fig and split it in half, from the bottom out, revealing a rich pink belly, laden with seeds and juices. Peeling back the skin, he scooped up the flesh with his mouth, then took a sip of coffee.

Lisa felt sure he was ready to follow this provocative statement up with something horrible, and she cast about in her mind for some way to get out of it. She had no idea what he was talking about, and it was already evident that he had found out things about her background that she would have thought it impossible for any outsider to know, so he must know that neither her father or mother had ever been unfaithful to one another while they were married. Finally she decided that bluntness was the best option where Jackson was concerned.

"I'd rather not discuss my parents if you don't mind, perhaps you could talk about yours instead"

Jackson glanced back at her and grinned.

"Quid pro quo Lisa, I'll talk about mine if you talk about yours"

He continued looking at her, challenging her. And Lisa had a flash of some movie she had seen, in which the heroine reveals her darkest fears in return for the whereabouts of a serial killer. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She got up, and walked over to the fountain where the children were still playing. She felt Jackson's eyes on her as she walked, and when she glanced back, he was standing, with his hands in his pockets, observing her, much like he had on the red eye, while she had waited by the lavatory.

Lisa sat down on the edge of the fountain and stretched her hand out to let the water cascade down over her palm. One of the children climbed up onto her lap, and she pulled him into her arms, to help him reach out his chubby palm and feel the water with her. She flicked a little water at his face, and he laughed delightfully.

Lisa sensed rather than saw Jackson emerge next to her, and as the other children noticed him, they reached up and Jackson picked up a little girl, speaking softly in Spanish to her. Lisa watched them while the little girl tried to tuck a flower behind Jackson's ear and was struck by how ridiculous the whole scene was, a trained killer and his abductee posed together around a beautiful fountain surrounded by children.

Jackson caught Lisa's gaze, and casually, without taking his eyes off her, he kissed the little girls cheek, and stroked her hair with great affection. Gently he eased her back down to the ground, and took the little boy out of Lisa's arms.

Jackson offered her his hand, and since it was pointless to refuse, Lisa put her hand in his. Just the touch and then the proximity of his body as he brought her up to him set her body alight, sending it into a flurry of physical reactions, Lisa knew her pupils were dilating, blood was flooding her body and goose-bumps were spreading across her skin, God help her, she was a textbook case of every aroused reaction, if you could take a sample of the atmosphere, you would find Lisa Reisert pheromones running riot. Lucky Jackson didn't have a dog, though he seemed to have the nose of one.

Like a nineteenth century gentleman, Jackson guided her towards a small path out of the restaurant, with one hand lightly touching the small of her back. Sensing his intention, the children ran ahead of them, shouting with excitement.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"Somewhere you've never been before", Jackson answered.

**A/N: Not sure that an almost orgasm will cut it for you guys! but I just didn't feel right about it being in this chapter, I still keep wanting to build and then pay off in a certain rhythm. It's a bit cryptic I know. Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10 Fathers

**I've caught up to myself and my real life has gotten a bit overwhelming this week, school hold have started here and work is full on, so I can't promise a return to the ultra fast updates of previous weeks, though the reviews do motivate! I'll try to stay consistent though and not drop off the planet or anything. I hope you like what I've done with this chapter, writing the sexy stuff is very new to me so any further good advice is most welcome.**

**Chapter 10 – Fathers**

Lisa stood on the porch of a small but beautifully made eco cottage and listened to a barrage of loud giggling and sometimes hearty laughter emanating from a large gaggle of women within. Glancing behind her, she spotted the bride by her white tulle veil bobbing around in its centre. Consuela stood next to her, and a number of other women were also gathered around her watching the men out the front of the house.

A large group of them were engaged in a circular dance in the yard, they moved to the same rhythm, allowing their hips to sway provocatively to the beat of a huge drum and a Spanish guitar that were being expertly played by two men in the middle. A number of them twirled sets of rosary beads in the air as part of the dance, and Lisa couldn't help smiling at the strange mixture of missionary religion and pagan ritual unfolding before her.

Jackson moved with the men in the group as though he had been born to it, and Lisa watched a ring of boys surrounding them practise and mimic the dance to one another before collapsing in fits of laughter at each other's efforts.

A cheer went up, the groom had arrived. He approached the dancers with a high degree of caution. Confused, Lisa glanced at Consuela.

"Why does he look so wary?"

"Just watch Lisa, you'll see"

The groom watched the dancers in front of him and stepped a little to the side. The group moved in unison, blocking his path. Why were they stopping him? Finally he tried to duck between them. Linking arms, they held him back, but he struggled through them, at times crawling between their legs after being shoved to the ground in the process. The whole group cheered after he managed to break through only to be confronted by a line of young men.

"Who are they?" Lisa whispered to Consuela.

"His best friends"

Looking dirty and dishevelled, but never-the-less determined, the man stepped forward, to be greeted by a round of hard slaps, and conversely, a couple of passionate kisses on the cheek. The crowd laughed and cheered again.

"Why are they doing that?" Lisa asked Consuela.

"They love him, but they are also angry with him for leaving them to be with his bride"

By now the young man was looking thoroughly beaten up, to the point where he was limping a little and an angry red mark on his cheek looked likely to turn purple by the morning.

But it was not over yet. An older man blocked his pathway to the house, and Lisa knew instantly who it was. Consuela leaned up to whisper.

"That's . . ."

"The father of the bride" Lisa breathed.

The older man looked very sternly at the groom, his arms folded in front of him. Lisa watched in fascination as the young man straightened his back, though this clearly caused him pain, and threw his head back, projecting an attitude of defiance and determination.

The older man suddenly began yelling at the groom, shouting at him in Spanish.

"What's he saying Consuela?"

'He says he's not fit to wipe his daughters arse, says he's a pimple on the backside of a donkey, he says that the groom thinks because he has good muscles and a pretty face, he is man enough to be a husband, but being a husband takes more than looks and muscles, it takes courage, it takes commitment. He asks, what does he have to offer a woman as beautiful as his daughter, a girl of grace and goodness, why should he give her up to him."

The father stopped and the groom began answering him, in a calm but determined voice. Lisa leaned down to hear Consuela's interpretation.

'He says he has a big field of banana trees, and his home is almost finished, and though he may be a pimple on the arse of a donkey, he loves the girl, and will honour her with children, and a happy home. He says he will never drink too much mojito's, or chase after other women, and he would give his last penny for just one day in her company."

One of the men in the crowd yelled out something in Spanish, and the group burst into laughter.

'What's the joke?"

"He say, what about one night?"

The man continued speaking.

"What's he saying now?

"He says he knows the father loves his daughter, and has protected her all his life, he says he just has to understand that life is about changing and his daughter cannot be his little girl forever, because all men know, that if you leave the fajita's too long on the tree, their seeds will become bitter, so that anyone who eats of them will become sick and afraid."

Lisa watched the father slowly bow his head in concession, and tears begin rolling down his cheeks and suddenly she found herself choking back her own tears. The young groom stepped in and kissed him tenderly, then moved past him to enter the house. Lisa heard a whooping noise go up behind her and she turned to see the groom gently push his way through the women, until he was facing his bride. She kept her head down, refusing to look at him. The man simply took her hand, and began leading her out of the house. As the girl neared her father, she turned and the two of them suddenly became locked in an embrace.

The groom released her hand and waited patiently. Finally, the girl's mother approached and broke them apart, kissing the father and whispering softly to him. The bride then embraced the mother, who cried and kissed her, finally gently pushing her back and taking her place beside the father. As the girl hesitated a moment, the groom suddenly pounced, stooping down to throw his new bride over his shoulder. She did not resist, and as he carried her through the crowd, Lisa saw the groom slowly allow her to slide back down his body, ending in a passionate kiss as he carried her away.

Lisa watched them, transfixed, barely hearing the commotion around her as the islanders went back to the music and their celebrations. Slowly, her reverie was broken by Jackson, who had emerged in her line of sight.

His gaze was steady, and unmistakeable. He regarded her as his entitlement, the prerogative of a young man, in want of a woman. She met his gaze, fascinated despite herself, was this really how he regarded her, as his to claim, raised as he had been in the traditions of the islanders, to believe that a young man had not just the right, but the responsibility to tear a woman from the loving arms of her family, provided he had the means to support her.

Jackson began walking towards her, and immediately it seemed like her body had been ignited with sensation, as she anticipated his approach.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After their lunch in the vine covered restaurant earlier in the day, Jackson had taken her down to the lake, walking along a path through the trees alongside it. The children ran ahead of them and eventually they veered off down the embankment, to a patch of fine volcanic sand which declined gently into the water. They began using a rope swing nearby to start bombing themselves into the water. Lisa started walking down after them but Jackson took her hand, and pulled her away to continue further along the path. Lisa followed him hesitantly before suddenly freezing. Jackson stopped and turned, still holding her hand with their joined arms stretched out between them. He cocked his head, and raised his eyebrows, questioning.

Lisa struggled with her feelings. Jackson had barely touched her all day except for the hand holding, and the fact that he had so often stood near her without actually making physical contact had put her on edge as the anticipation of him touching her grew. If they were alone together, he was not to be trusted, but in this moment it was herself she trusted least of all.

Jackson gripped her hand harder and began pulling on it again, causing Lisa to yank it out of his grasp. Jackson took a step towards her, Lisa burst out with the first thing she could think of.

"Shouldn't the children be supervised?"

Jackson laughed as though this was the punch line of some hilarious joke.

"The older ones look after the younger ones Lisa, that's the way of things here, has been for centuries"

"Still I don't feel comfortable . . ."

"This isn't a nanny state Lisa, children are allowed to be children here"

Lisa had a sudden flash of some young cousins clustered around a play-station on a beautiful day because their parents were too busy working or trying to keep up with the weeks washing to take them to the local park to play.

Jackson stepped in closer so that they were only inches apart. Lisa breathed in sharply. His hand found hers again, but he remained where he was.

"Jackson, I'd really like to spend some more time with the children"

"You'll have a lot more time to spend with them at the wedding tonight"

Lisa had a moment of blind panic before she remembered that she was technically dead. "Wedding?"

'Yes, we're attending a wedding tonight, not the formal part. The islander ceremonies, they usually happen a few days before the church part of it. "

_Church, there was a church on this island, and a minister_. Lisa felt Jackson's grip on her hand tighten.

"Did you want to go back to the house?"

Jackson wasn't giving her an option, it was either, be alone with him here, or be alone with him back at the house. _How could she avoid it?_ Lisa shook her head, and inwardly she resolved to be strong. Jackson remained in close proximity to her. Deliberately she stepped back and looked up at him.

"Let's go"

They continued on. Jackson walked slightly ahead of her along the narrow path, still holding her hand. Why was he so set on this hand holding business, it was unnerving to walk around with him, hand in hand, like they were some love-struck honeymooning couple. _How had she ended up in this situation? To temporarily avoid being fucked by him? He was fucking with her anyway._

Suddenly Lisa pulled her hand out from his, Jackson turned again, and now he looked fed up.

Lisa said quickly and clearly, "My palm was getting sweaty"

Jackson looked sceptical and very angry but made no rejoinder. He gestured ahead of him.

"Why don't you lead the way?"

Ignoring the sarcasm in his tone, Lisa stepped along the path. He was no longer touching her, but she could feel his gaze on her back like she was being tracked by a tiger.

-0-0-0-0-

The squeals of the local children began to fade and only the occasional shout could be heard echoing across the lake as Lisa and Jackson made their way around it. Through the trees in the distance Lisa could see a small jetty preceded by a long beach, and a couple of deck chairs that seemed like they had grown up out of the earth in their existing formation. Was that where he was taking her?

Lisa sighed, a big part of her wanted just to give in to him, but she was still too proud and too wary of the potential consequences to do this.

Her mind wandered back to their earlier conversation as they settled in to the rhythm of their walk. To the way he had described his sense of oneness with the islanders. If he had really been raised by them, in this incredible environment, what had made him into such an overbearing, malicious, manipulative killer? Though he didn't appear that way to the islanders, they seemed to respect him, almost revere him. Had this always been the case? Was it because he had given them their land? Regardless of her present situation, Lisa couldn't help being intrigued and immensely curious.

Lisa jumped slightly as she felt his hand lightly touch the small of her back. Jackson steered her towards the beach and jetty down a small adjoining pathway. Lisa gazed across the lake as she and Jackson strolled down to the water's edge. The late afternoon sun cast a golden light across the water dappling it with golden tips. Jackson bent down and removed his sandals, allowing his feet to bathe in the water, he turned and faced her, as if willing her to do the same. After a moment, Lisa bent down and undid her shoes. She had enough things to fight with him about. Touching the water with her bare feet, she sighed, the water was just the right temperature. Cool and refreshing without being too cold or too warm. She looked up to find Jackson watching her.

"It's, it's perfect"

Jackson grinned, and nodded. Struck by the simplicity of his response, Lisa spoke her thoughts out loud.

"You love this place don't you, and its people"

Jackson frowned, and said abruptly, "Of course"

Lisa watched him in wonder. _Why was it a problem for him to admit this? _Jackson suddenly looked back at her, and the look alone made her gasp, it was his clear blue gaze of determination, she had seen it many times both on the plane when it had been focussed on the phone call, and since then on making her submit to him. She had to think of something to dampen it.

"Can we walk to the jetty?"

Jackson considered this for a moment and then nodded and they walked together along the water, Lisa was suddenly hyper sensitive to his every move as he walked to the side of her. She felt him watching her, and in her peripheral vision she could see him glance towards the reclining chairs at the base of the jetty. She had to try to break the mood.

"Were you born here Jackson?"

Jackson eyed her, considering, and she wondered whether he was going to answer.

"Yes", he said bluntly.

"And you spent your whole childhood, like those kids?"

Jackson waited a beat before answering once more.

"I played with them almost every chance I got"

"And your parents allowed you?"

"When I was young they did"

Jackson glanced up the beach, as the chairs and jetty drew nearer, and spoke with a too perfect, casual air.

"And did they allow you Leese?"

Lisa felt a little taken aback by this.

"Allow me?

Jackson qualified, "To play in your neighbourhood?"

Lisa felt sure he was up to something, that this was some sort of hook he'd been waiting for, but not knowing what else to do, she began haltingly to explain.

"I, I was an only child, and my Dad . . . "

Jackson cut her off. "I didn't think so . . ."

Lisa immediately wanted very much to defend her father, but she stopped herself from speaking. _No, this was what he wanted, she had to switch the focus back onto him._

"So your parents, just let you roam free?"

"Quid pro quo Lisa, your turn"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

It was a statement not a question, Lisa did know, he was referring to his suggestion over lunch. Feeling very unsettled, she wondered what to do, she had not agreed to being prepared to discuss her family over lunch, but he had secured her tacit agreement by answering her questions about his family.

"Tell me Lisa, do you think your Dad ever really wanted you to settle down and get married?"

Lisa bristled internally, she didn't want to engage, but felt like she had to.

She said softly, "Of course he did"

"Think about his actions Lisa, not what he said"

Suddenly she just wanted to get this over and done with.

"If you don't agree with me, why don't you just come out and say so"

"Alright, let me ask you another question" Lisa sighed, frustrated, Jackson never fucking showed his hand without preparing her first.

"Your father was a single man right?"

"Yes"

"Why does a single man build a whole new wing which is almost like a separate, but adjoined apartment?"

"Maybe he wanted to rent it out"

"Don't lie Lisa, you know how it makes me feel. Tell me the truth, was he dating some new woman with four kids or something?"

"No"

"So what was the point of all that extra expense?"

"I feel sure you're going to tell me"

"When will you learn to just look at the facts Lisa?"

"It's not that surprising . . . "

She stopped, she didn't want to go there.

Jackson badgered her, "What? What's not that surprising?"

Lisa said angrily, "That he wanted me to move back, after . . . '

"Yes that was perfect wasn't it, played right into his hands"

"Are you suggesting . . ."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just telling you what I think you know already, but have been raised to continually block out. You've got good instincts Lisa, you shouldn't deny them"

"My instincts tell me that everything you say and do around me has a hidden purpose"

"That's good, you're learning. Now what do they tell you about your Dad?"

"That he loves me"

"Yes, he would say that a lot wouldn't he, but Lisa, what's his hidden purpose in saying that so much to you?"

"It's really none of your business Jackson"

Jackson moved closer to her. "He'll never let you go"

Lisa whispered, but she didn't sound convincing even to herself.

"That's not true, he wants the best for me"

"How many years has it been since you had a boyfriend Lisa?"

"That's enough Jackson, I'm not discussing this further with you"

"Why not, getting too close for comfort?"

"How can you be so sure of what you're saying, you don't even know me, or my father"

"I know a lot more than you think. I know that you haven't had a relationship in more than three years. I know that when you did try to date boys, your father poisoned your attitude to them by degrees with a million subtle put downs and undermining comments all masquerading as his "love" for you. I know that your mother tried for thirty two years to make him turn his attention back to her, and when at last you left home, and she still couldn't get his attention, she finally gave up and moved back to Texas. I know that for years now you've been wondering why all your high school friends were gradually pairing up and starting families while you've been left behind. The rape clinched it, didn't it, gave you and your father the perfect excuse not to look at what was staring you in the face the whole time."

"Are you trying to tell me that my father . . ."

"Wants to possess you, yes, just like I do"

"You're a monster"

"No more than him, and at least I'm your age"

"I won't listen to you any longer"

"Incest isn't always just physical Lisa"

"How dare you, how dare you say such awful things about the people I love!"

"Just telling it like it is Leese"

"What gives you the right to even talk about them, and what the fuck would you know Jackson? You're just a fucked up control freak living here in this freaking alternative universe where you get to act like you're Jesus, Ghandi and fucking James Bond all rolled into one and everyone believes you. What do you know about family and relationships Jackson? Who the fuck are you? Just a jumped up fucking, lord of the manor whose idea of a relationship is to kidnap someone, fuck them, and then act like every day is fucking Valentine's day"

"But I haven't even started fucking you yet Lisa"

"Fuck you Jackson! Fuck you! Screw you and your fucking deal!"

Lisa turned away from him and tried to run. He had long since blocked the way back toward the path so she had no choice but to run towards the jetty. She ran as fast as she could but she knew from the very beginning that it was useless. Jackson was right behind her. She hated him, she hated him so much in that moment she just wanted to kill him. In desperation, she scooped up the first large stone she could see and turned to try and brain him with it but Jackson was too fast, he caught her wrist from the moment she drew it back and held her hand with the rock in it in the air away from them. Before she could think about using her head against him he had brought his lips down on hers. Jackson kissed her with a hard ferocity which completely stunned and overwhelmed her. Jackson squeezed her wrist until she was forced to drop the rock and brought her arm down to secure it behind her back. Holding her to him so she couldn't use her legs against him, he captured her other hand as she slapped it against him and did the same. In minutes he had her mouth open and his tongue deep within it. Using one hand to hold both her hands behind her back as well as push her hips in towards him, he grabbed the back of her head with his other hand making it impossible for her to wrench her head away from him. As her anger became mixed with desire Lisa found herself biting his lips as he kissed her which only made him groan and kiss her harder. Lisa felt him grinding his pelvis against her in a way that immediately set her body on fire. Burning with combined rage and desire Lisa writhed against him, trying desperately to find some way to gain some leverage against his attack, but the more she moved, the more it seemed like she was playing into his hands as Jackson responded to every motion, moving with her, pushing her body harder against him so that her struggles became synonymous with his embrace. As he released her hands and head to explore her body, Lisa put her hands up against his shoulders to try to push him away, but Jackson just slid down her body, kissing her throat and neck as though she was deliberately pushing him in that direction. With one arm clamped around her waist Jackson brought his other hand around to her breast, pushing it up into his mouth as he devoured her through her clothing. Suddenly Lisa didn't know anymore if she was pushing him away, or encouraging him to stay. Feeling him grope and consume her body so mercilessly was intoxicating her senses, confusing her capacity to think rationally, or to clarify any actions. She hated and despised him to the core of her being but this was matched by the intensity of the physical awakening he was subjecting her to, making it impossible to resist him. Jackson moved to her other breast but this time he hitched up her shirt and pulled the material of her bra down so that his lips could fasten around the bare skin of her breast like it was the greatest hot lunch ever created. Jackson alternated sucking on her hungrily, with teasing her nipple with this tongue. Lisa took her hands off his shoulders with a notion of trying to whack his head but couldn't seem to move them, leaving them to hover in the air uselessly just above his head. She let her head fall back as she raised it to the heavens in desperation. _Oh God help me_.

Lisa felt Jackson's hand release her breasts to travel down to the waist band of her skirt. They plunged under it, grasping her buttocks as his mouth trailed kisses from one hip bone to the other. Now was the time to bring her knee up and smash it into his face but it was as though her legs were fastened to the earth by roots stretching a long way down, making them unmoveable.

Jackson pushed his hands down further, taking her skirt with them, he went on kissing her bare abdomen, slower now, more strategically, with a clear intent. She felt his tongue slide slowly down into the crevice on one side of her body, lightly brushing her pubic hair on the descent. An involuntary shudder rippled through her body, setting it off into a relentless shivering that she was powerless to control.

With his tongue Jackson suddenly swiped her clit and she cried out without meaning to. Her skirt and panties were now pooled around her ankles and she was completely exposed. She felt Jackson push her arse in to tilt her pelvis up towards him, he pulsed his tongue against her, sending wave after wave of exquisite pleasure coursing through her body. Gradually the waves collided, building towards something bigger.

Jackson slowly drew his tongue down over her, licking her slit from where it began to . . . suddenly she felt him plunge his tongue deep inside her, spreading her apart, opening her. She felt the tightness inside of her from years of clenching ease, and relax slowly, as Jackson probed her. She felt herself gush internally, the dam had broken, and nothing was going to hold it back now. After God knew how long she felt him slide out of her and move back up to her clit, grazing it with his teeth, and as he thrust his finger inside her she felt herself implode, and she barely knew herself as she released a loud groan of pleasure, as the sensation tipped over, and she came again and again around his finger while he kept on licking her clit.

As the waves receded, Jackson slowly withdrew from her, kissing and nuzzling her stomach, and like a propped up puppet, Lisa realised her knees were so weak she could barely stand, and as they crumpled beneath her Jackson stood and caught her in his arms, lifting and carrying her as though she were no more than a worn our rag doll. She lay, pliable and relaxed beyond measure, still experiencing aftershocks of sensation, powerless to do anything as Jackson carried her up the beach.

Jackson laid her, still half naked, on one of the deck chairs. She barely moved, and he stood over her, looking at her. She felt him lifting her shirt over her head and though she was unable to stop him, she found her tongue.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see all of you"

She felt him remove what was left of her bra, and just lay there, without a stitch on, watching him look at her. Finally, his eyes met hers.

"You're beautiful"

Vaguely she wondered why she hadn't moved yet, why she was just lying there letting him do whatever he wanted. Shouldn't she be up, grabbing her clothes, moving. Shouldn't she be getting away from him so that she could find a space on her own in which to process the fact that she had just been gifted the greatest orgasm of her life, by a malicious killer, her arch nemesis and captor. Yet it seemed like her body didn't belong to her anymore, like it no longer obeyed the signals from her brain, but instead responded only to his.

Jackson suddenly removed his shirt in one motion, and began undoing his pants while his eyes remained fixed upon her. She saw his incredible crystalline eyes suddenly go dark with intention. She had to get a hold of herself.

**A/N Sorry guys had to stop there, the chapter was getting too long! Stay tuned for more Jackson Lisa action and let me know what you think. Was the father theme getting things a bit off track?**


	11. Chapter 11 - holding hands

**A/N This chapter was part of a longer chapter which I haven't quite finished but then I realised that I could end it earlier and at least keep the momentum going by posting a little earlier. You guys probably think I'm never going to pay out, and I seem to have lost a few reviewers so maybe I'm dragging it out too long, however i'm doing it mainly to try to help develop their relationship - so it's all for a worthy cause. Perhaps the father theme in the last chapter put a few people off - Even though the last chapter got less attention, those of you who did review gave some great feedback, and I might go back and do a little editing to take it into account - so it might be worth reading over again in the next few days. Hope you enjoy this, it felt like a good chapter to write.**

Chapter 11 - Surprises

The sudden sight of his naked and aroused body shocked her senses, and she regained her bodily control in an instant. Lisa sat up quickly and almost in the same moment Jackson crawled up over her. With his arms blocking her exit on either side, she tried to scramble up the chair away from him, before he took a hold of one leg at the calf, yanking it back down under him.

"Face it Lisa, if I hadn't come along you would have been in relationship limbo for God knows how long, and probably ended up as daddies little nursemaid. You needed this, and you oughta be thanking me properly."

"Jackson enough!" Even she was surprised at the confidence and firmness of the tone with which she spoke. She was ready for this tactic now, it wouldn't work a second time. And without hesitation, Jackson went in with Plan B.

"Enough what Leese, oh, you mean you've come already?"

She blushed crimson, as the shame washed over her, and suddenly she sounded plaintive again.

"Don't"

"Don't what? Don't give you the greatest pleasure you've ever known, and then offer you more of the same? Just think, you've only had the entree', imagine what seconds might do for you?"

He dragged her down further and guided himself to take a swipe at her crotch, coming up covered in juices.

"You are so ready for this Leese"

Lisa's thoughts raced through her head at a million miles. _She had to think_, and stop letting him manipulate her. Forget being ashamed, he was using it against her. Forget all of her feelings. What would make him most likely to stop? She was straining against him still, propped up on her elbows under him, trying desperately to keep her knees together. Jackson reared up on his knees, wrapped each of his arms around her thighs, dragged them apart and pulled them around him, bringing her pelvis up to his.

Lisa suddenly stopped struggling and allowed her body to corpse around him, turning her head to the side, allowing her arms and legs to go floppy. She felt him hesitate, then his face was close to hers, and his breath feathered her cheek.

"Look at me"

Jackson took her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. Lisa kept her expression blank, she could see him, but internally she forced herself to think of something off putting, the worst used hotel room she had ever seen, the ones covered in condoms and urine. Vomiting teenagers. Anything to avoid engagement. But her first sight saw Jackson narrow his eyes and she felt him kiss her cheek and then neck, very tenderly, and then briefly skim her breasts. The she felt something very soft and velvety press down on her clit and a warm glow of pleasure spread through her body, and she knew Jackson would observe the redness and the glow, but she just kept concentrating on vomiting teenagers she'd once had to bar from the hotel, and as she felt the sensation recede, a wilful part of her suddenly grew in confidence. Very slowly, Jackson slid himself down to be almost inside her, a horse in its gate, waiting to go.

She felt him close over her again, crouched and poised over her body, and as he turned her head to face him again, she was shocked by the escalation of lust in his eyes but instead of being intimidated, a part of her thrilled with the victory, _she was getting to him_. Lisa wanted him inside her so badly, to the core of her being she wanted him to plunge himself into her, but the Reisert stubbornness had been engaged, and God help her, she would not let herself react, no matter how intense the sensation.

Jackson's expression became angrier and angrier as he noticed her conviction, and he remained, ready to fuck her with his whole physicality, and she, ready to be fucked, but in complete disengagement with any emotional or physical response, though she knew she was wet through, and so did he.

For a full minute, they endured, until finally, through gritted teeth, Jackson said, "you won't be able to keep it up"

With slow breath and steady resolve, she replied, "perhaps not, but then again, as you've pointed out, I've come already"

"You'll beg me in the end"

"Maybe, but not now"

"What's the fucking point Lisa, when we both know you want to, in fact, if I hadn't stopped for a moment to look at you, right now you'd be yelling my name out for me to push my cock further inside you"

"At the end of the day, a deal's a deal, and you promised you wouldn't fuck me for two days Jackson, unless I ask you to"

"Ask me to"

"No"

She felt his fingers back on her clit, teasing it, and fought herself internally, no, she would not let him do this to her, she would fight him every step, the fucking complacent asshole.

"Dammit Leese, this is fucking insane"

"Yes it is"

"Ask me to"

"No"

Jackson stared into her determined eyes, pissed off in the extreme, and for a moment she thought he was going to fuck her anyway.

Internally she doubted that she would, as he said, be able to keep it up. Feeling him so close to her, it was all she could do to prevent herself from straining herself forward to enclose him. But she maintained the bluff, not changing her expression. She knew she looked determined but detached enough to be convincing, knowing that even if he did fuck her now, she still would have won somehow, his having broken their strange compact would somehow slide the scales her way. She almost wished for him to do it, not just because her desire for him wanted her to, but because she would be able to use it as ammunition in their inevitable future battles.

Jackson suddenly slumped his body down on hers, releasing its tension, and let out a strange and guttural cry, before slowly easing away from her, sitting back on his heels.

Seeing the barely contained lust in his eyes she immediately unwrapped herself from him and brought her knees up to curl into a ball in front of him. Jackson's gaze remained deadlocked upon her, and he was still unmistakeably aroused. In a voice of deep strain, he muttered.

"You will ask me'

Lisa didn't reply, just watched him to see how he was going to cope with her small victory.

"You're on the brink of asking me now"

Again, she didn't dare venture anything. He assessed her for a moment longer, thinking, like he was considering changing his mind. Finally, he groaned again.

"Jesus Leese, you fucking cock tease ball breaker"

Shaking his head, he got off the chair, turned and began walking steadily down towards the water. Lisa watched his beautiful body recede before her and let out a deep breath. She had beaten him, if only for a moment. Physically she was frustrated beyond belief but this was surpassed by the elation which now flooded her being. Watching him walk away from her, she felt . . . almost, affectionate towards him in that moment. As she watched, she saw him glance over his shoulder at her for a brief moment, and although his expression was too far away for her to analyse, she knew he was checking up on her response to his decision. The fact that he was doing this for a moment halted her elation, as she thought about it. Jackson didn't make any decisions that weren't to his advantage. Was this the case here? No, he was obviously so frustrated, she couldn't believe this was the outcome he was hoping for. Once he had swum a small distance away she got off the chair and retrieved her scattered articles of clothing, she would have dearly loved a swim but she didn't dare go in.

Bringing all of her clothes back to the chair she dressed quickly. Noticing Jackson's clothes crumpled on the sand she picked them up and shook them out, laying them out on the chair for him. This reminded her that Jackson would soon be back, naked in front of her, he looked like he was already beginning slowly to make his way out of the water. Retrieving her shoes, she decided to go up onto the jetty, stopping to sit on the end and gaze across the lake. It occurred to her that a few days earlier she would have seen this as a golden opportunity to run, but she felt certain she would just get caught, and the thought of Jackson's potential reaction to this was too much to bear.

Looking out across the glorious landscape, for a moment she wished she could spend her life in this place, and it occurred to her that even if she did manage to get back to the mainland, she could never return to her old life in Miami, and whether she like it or not, Jackson had changed her destiny. What was strange to her, was that she was not resentful about this, provided she was able to believe that ultimately, she would regain her independence. It was hard not to believe that eventually, over time, Jackson wouldn't slip up, or she wouldn't discover some sort of loop hole, in his arrangements, she knew this might be a long way off, but surely he couldn't possibly maintain her imprisonment, indefinitely.

"You surprise me"

Jackson sat down beside her. She turned her head and smiled at him, quite willingly, and made no rejoinder. She knew why he was surprised, he had been too confident, too sure that making her come would mean she would not be able to stop him from screwing her, he had taken his time to enjoy her, interrupting their momentum, giving her pause to gather her strength.

He didn't seem angry any more, in fact it seemed like he was almost pleased with her, _you were just too good,_ she recalled his comments about her again, was this really why he had taken her? Because she could beat him, when no-one else even tried, and somehow he liked this, and respected it, at the same time as he wanted to crush it. Despite all this, she couldn't always hate him, and right now she almost liked him.

Jackson held out his hand, she gave him hers, he held it in his lap, fooling with it, and for a few moments they sat in silence looking out over the lake together.


	12. Chapter 12 - Protection

**A/N Looking at the review traffic is making me a little insane and now I've rushed my kids through dinner and pried them off the computer to be able to replace chapter 12 with this version that I wrote this afternoon. Empire X I admire you so much for telling it like it is – not sure what happened, think I got a little lost in my own idealism. But now I can't stand the thought of anyone reading the old chapter. I think part of the reason it took so long for me to post this chapter was because in my gut I knew it wasn't quite right. It's a little painful getting it wrong, but the advice of all of you actually means a lot to me, and gives me that chance to try to get it right. I suppose that's part of what this site is all about so I'll just have to deal with it. I hope this one works better for you all, the next chapter will finally be the HOT one, (hopefully), thanks to all of you for staying the course.**

**Matilda I wish I could personal message you your reviews and support have been wonderful!**

Chapter 12a - Protection

All the way back down the beach, through the forest and the village, they walked in companionable silence, and beyond holding her hand, Jackson went back to not touching her, and she felt his physical absence as an ache in her gut.

When they arrived back at the house, he told her, "I need you to make yourself nice for this wedding tonight, not formal nice, but . . . dressed. You should wear one of those nicer dresses I bought you"

Lisa agreed without resistance and actually put some deliberate effort into her appearance for the first time since she had arrived there, showering, moisturising, even applying a little lipstick she found in the bathroom cupboard. Looking at herself in the mirror, she assessed her appearance and decided that she looked good, her white skin was becoming a little tanned, she was eating and exercising, she looked better than she had in Miami, but then she suddenly halted her train of thought, disturbed by its normalcy in an abnormal context. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought, she had been through this, she couldn't just be outraged all day every day, it went against her nature, and just wasn't possible.

Then, like any conventional couple, they had made their way to the wedding.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the way home in the jeep after the wedding, Lisa sat brooding over the day's events. Jackson had paid little attention to her for the whole evening, being preoccupied with the islanders, who courted his involvement in every part of the festivities. In some ways it was a much needed break, but she was surprised by how used she was to him always being focussed on her, and though it wasn't like she missed him, she felt the way her life had become so centred around him and it disturbed her.

She took the opportunity to get to know some of the women, asking them about the port towns of the island, using indirect questions to discover which was the largest port town, the one most likely to get boats from the mainland. Discovering also that there was a school in this town, she began to see a way ahead, if she could find an approach that Jackson wouldn't see through. The women were obviously curious about her, asking her lots of questions about her life in Miami, but then she realised, not one of them had asked her how she had met Jackson, the most obvious question, _they must all know, they must all know she had been hijacked_, and yet the fact did not seem to faze them. By the end of the wedding, she had her answer as to why.

Whenever Jackson came anywhere near her, she felt him instantly, and thus they smouldered around one another for the rest of the day. Whilst she still felt empowered by her earlier victory, and the release he had given her had helped, she was quite sure now, that she would not find a way to get away from him in time to prevent their union, if she wasn't before, but it felt like a part of her had clicked over from trying to face reality, to accepting it without hesitation.

At the very end of the wedding as Jackson had approached she had expected some sort of kiss, embrace or physical hauling, and had, to her shame, actually been slightly disappointed when he had only taken her hand, and pulled her to the jeep, cheered on raucously by the islanders.

Now as they drove home in silence, she brooded silently about all she had experienced that day, the ceremony had moved her, especially the bride's father, his valiant attempt to keep his daughter and then self sacrifice in giving her up, Jackson's words about her family were still abhorrent to her, but some tiny doubts had crept in, as she couldn't stop herself from thinking about her father's attitude towards the men she had dated some years back, it was true he had criticised them, but never directly, always through small observations which pretended to be insignificant remarks, she thought about her mother, about how she had at times been jealous of her relationship with her father, and how critical Lisa had been of that, in some ways parroting her father's attitude towards her dates. How fair had she been? Perhaps not fair enough, her father _was_ manipulative, was it therefore so amazing that she should be attracted to a man with the same feature? But how could she compare them? Jackson was a murderer, surely he was nothing like her father? How could she even contemplate such an idea, the very fact that she was, only confirmed the effectiveness of Jackson's master status as a ruthless persuader and manipulator beyond comparison.

So effective, she was quite sure she would be screwing him willingly within about twelve hours, despite all her more rational intentions, and attempts to obstruct him. In this acknowledgement of the fact that they were really embarking on a sexual relationship, suddenly she realised something, and exclaimed aloud without thinking.

"Oh, what are we going to do?"

Jackson looked over at her curiously.

"Do about what?"

"About, about . . . contraception"

A slow smile spread across his face as he realised what had happened.

"I wouldn't worry"

Lisa looked blankly at him. _He wouldn't worry? Was he fucking insane?_

"Are you going to use a condom?" _You sure weren't going to earlier._

Jackson screwed up his face. "If I have to"

"What do you mean . . . ?"

"You should have just finished ovulating by now"

"What?"

"Well, it's been about fifteen to eighteen days since the beginning of your last period"

For a moment Lisa was too flabbergasted to speak, then mentally she counted back the days and realised he was probably right, but her period had begun a few days before the red eye.

"How the fuck did you . . ."

"I like to keep track of these things"

Again Lisa was too stunned and mortified to even think. He _liked to keep track of these things?_ What kind of a megalomaniac control freak tracks a woman's menstrual cycle! Why would he do that? Then the reality of what he was suggesting set in.

"The rhythm method, you're suggesting we use the rhythm method?!"

Jackson shrugged. "No, I think something like the pill would be better, but since you're not on it yet and you're probably not fertile now anyway, I just thought . . . "

Suddenly Lisa hated him again. No way was she going to put up with that. Jackson glanced across at her, a sardonic smile on his face.

"Isn't this exciting Lisa, our first birth control discussion"

"You have to wear a condom. Otherwise I won't be, you won't be . . ."

"What?"

"Protected"

Jackson looked at her and said dispassionately, "I was tested recently, and I'm clear, and you, I saw your last test results from two years ago, and we've already established that there hasn't been anyone since then, so . . ."

Jackson was smiling brightly at her as though this should solve everything. She stared at him in horror. _He had seen her test results?_ How had he gotten a hold of them? The agony of the six month window after the rape flooded back to her, feeding an immense desire to start hitting or screaming at him. Jackson drove on in silence, sensing the tension building between them.

"So you knew . . ."

"I didn't know, you never reported it"

"But you . . ."

Jackson spoke very softly and carefully, "I suspected, and then, when you were so, uncooperative . . . I guessed, before you told me yourself"

They had just pulled up at the house, and Jackson stopped the engine and turned off the lights, but didn't make a move to exit the car, just sat there watching her carefully. Lisa was red with intense emotion. The thought of him, scrolling through her test results, checking her physical status, filled her with outrage. Before she even knew him he had pried into some of the most intimate secrets of her life. _How dare he?_

In a barely controlled voice, she uttered, "You planned all this"

Jackson watched her intently, considering. Then he spoke slowly as though she had problems understanding English. "I knew I was either going to have to kill you or keep you"

"You, checked on me, to see if I was clean, before the flight"

"It wasn't like that"

"What was it like Jackson?"

"I didn't decide to keep you until you rammed that pen in my throat, the research was just part of my job"

Suddenly, Lisa drew her hand back and slapped him on the cheek as hard as she could. Jackson's hand flew up to his cheek, and touched his lip, she had drawn blood. He looked at the blood on his fingers for a moment, then looked over at her, his expression hard and slightly wild. Still furious, Lisa met his gaze for a moment, and then she opened the car door, got out, and slammed it behind her. She marched to the house, and rushed to open the front door as she heard Jackson's car door slam behind her. Jackson pushed the door shut from behind her as she opened it.

"What fucking difference does any of this make now anyway Lisa?"

Lisa spat out. "What's next Jackson? Body searches, urine tests? And all just part of the job"

Jackson spun her around to face him. "Stop acting like a child and grow up. This is an adult relationship, Christ, everyone should be obliged to get tested and hand over the results as a matter of course"

"You mean, not just when they've been kidnapped?"

"I saved your fucking life you ungrateful bitch"

'You took my life away from me, you fucking, killed me Jackson, and now even if I could get away from you, it's gone, the life I had, it's finished.

Tears pricked her eyes as she spoke, and Jackson smiled.

"I'm glad you're finally beginning to see sense"

Lisa looked at him resentfully, "Why can't you just let me go?"

Jackson gently traced a line down her cheek, and said softly, "You're my responsibility now"

Lisa felt her stomach clench "No"

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear "No?" Jackson drew his fingers back to her lips.

Lisa went red again and spoke huskily. "Stop it"

"Stop what? Stop making you see how good we can be?"

Lisa turned back to the door, and pushed down the handle, but Jackson's weight was still holding it closed. She butted her head up against it. She felt him sweep her hair back and kiss her nape, then suddenly his mouth bit into the side of her neck. She felt like she had suddenly become part of some Richard Attenborough expose of mating rituals between beasts. It was beastly as much as it was an incredible turn on. One hand kept the door closed in front of her, while the other began trailing down her body, grasping her breast, then travelling over her stomach. Lisa's breath became ragged, and she struggled to speak.

"Please Jackson, you can't . . ." Internally she cringed at the pathetic sound of her pleading voice.

"Can't I?"

She felt him pull up the hem of her dress, and start caressing her behind.

"Jackson . . . . it's too soon"

"Not soon enough"

"No, I mean, you miscalculated, my period"

She felt him hesitate, he spun her around again and kept his face close to hers.

"It started on the day of the red eye, not beforehand", she lied.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, watching her, considering.

"I'll get pregnant, if we do this, the women in my family are very fertile"

Jackson's expression as he watched her intensified, and the glimmer of a smile played around his lips. She watched, entranced, as his lips came down on hers, and engaged them in a passionate, no holds barred, kiss, pulling her lips apart, alternately teasing her mouth with his tongue before sucking tenderly upon her bottom lip. Lisa felt her self control begin to slip as he brought his body in to push up against hers.

"You're lying" He murmured against her mouth.

She felt his lips on her earlobe, "I swear to God I'm not" she said desperately.

"Then I'll wear a condom just in case, but I still think you're bullshitting me"

Jackson bent down and scooped her up in his arms, and pushed through the door with her and entered the house. Lisa's wide eyes stared up at him and he returned her gaze as he walked through to the living area without having to look where he was going.

When they reached the bedroom Jackson dropped her legs and she was able to put a few paces between them. Jackson stood watching her, his gaze intense and predatory, roaming over her body like she was a prize mare. Lisa held her arms out against him.

"But it's too soon"

He began walking towards her, one hand reached out, and took a hold of the drawstring at the waist of her dress, Jackson slowly pulled at the drawstrings.

"We've been through that"

She felt the knot loosen and she stumbled as he began pulling her towards him.

"No I mean, what about our deal?"

Jackson suddenly yanked hard on the strings propelling her into his arms.

"Fuck the deal" He kissed her again, an all consuming kiss that completely took her breath away, and despite everything she knew she was kissing him back. She had put her arms up on his shoulders, to try to push him away, but instead of doing so they lay there, useless against him, and when he pulled her dress up over her body her arms literally fell through the sleeves, and she was almost naked in front of him. With his arms wrapped around her torso he suddenly hoisted her up against his chest and began carrying her towards the bed.


End file.
